


Palp Fiction

by HedonistInk, ZeroCrowe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belly Bulges, Blood and Injury, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Consensual Sex, Drugged Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Intoxication, Love Confessions, M/M, Plants, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Sentient Plant, Sex Pollen, Switching, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Plant, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, brief references to omorashi, keith isn't the tentacle monster either, no shiro isn't the tentacle monster, this is a wild ride from start to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroCrowe/pseuds/ZeroCrowe
Summary: In theory, it should have been a short mission. It was easy. It wouldn't take all the Paladins. Two would more than suffice and allow them to watch each other's backs. They just needed to retrieve some relic off of some planet to barter for supplies they needed for the ship. What they weren't counting on was the indigenous flora of the planet. Or its ravenous appetites.





	1. Phytology

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO. This fic started out because of a little train of tweets inspired by a gif of a glowing Kaiju. And it turned into this. Allow us to take you on a wild ride from tentacle noncon through to a happy ending and a heavy dose of feelings. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Enjoy!

In theory, it should have been a short mission. It was easy. It wouldn't take  _ all _ the Paladins. Two would more than suffice and allow them to watch each other's backs. Shiro and Keith had been the ones to draw the short straw together. They just needed to retrieve some relic off of some planet to barter for supplies they needed for the ship. They'd left in the morning expecting to be back by afternoon at the latest. 

Lush and densely forested, this particularly area of the planet had very few spots clear enough to even  _ land _ the lions. At least, not without barrelling their way through the plantlife of the planet. And none of them happened to be very close to where Shiro and Keith needed to get to. Which meant they were stuck on foot. 

Shiro wasn't sure how long they'd been walking but he could feel his legs just starting to tingle with the ache of overused muscles. The readout on the inside of his helmet mapped out their path, where they'd been and where they needed to get to. It shouldn't take much longer, at least. Shiro was nearly about to speak up, to comment on the fact they should be there soon, when he heard a noise, a rustling in the bushes ahead and to the side. He stopped, holding an arm out to his side to stop Keith as well. He gestured to the bushes silently, gaze narrowed and suspicious. This planet was  _ supposed _ to not be inhabited by any hostile aliens. But he didn't exactly trust any wild animals to not… be aggressive. 

Keith was sure that someone  _ knew _ about his crush on the slightly older Paladin. That had to be why he was constantly ending up paired with Shiro on these things. Not that he was  _ complaining _ of course, but it seemed suspicious by now. Surely his luck couldn't be  _ that _ good, to get to spend so much time alone with the other man was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because they were  _ alone _ and he could speak and relax with Shiro and just  _ be _ . A curse because his dick was very much not the behaving kind of appendage when they were in close proximity and sweaty and out of breath.

The walk was humid and long and by the time they were almost there Keith was just about ready to start doing the annoying whine of ‘are we there yet’. But then there was a noise and Shiro’s arm shot out in front of him, even though Keith had already frozen in place. There was more rustling ahead and Keith  _ thought _ he might have heard some to their flank as well but he couldn’t be sure. He tensed, arm moving back and down to be ready for his weapon if something attacked. But it was no good to him when seemingly out of nowhere something wrapped around his leg and yanked.

The back of Keith’s head hit the floor hard, and despite wearing his helmet he felt stunned for a moment as he was dragged across the floor. Small stones and gnarled roots and the odd bramble bruised the parts of him without armor and he grunted as he once again tried to fumble for his weapon. That was gone. “Shiro!” He yelled, hoping the other man could see his issue and lend a hand. As he shouted he looked down and kicked at the thick, glowing blue-green  _ thing _ around his left lower leg. Coiled tight like a snake and squeezing hard.

Shiro jolted when Keith was suddenly  _ falling _ next to him. It only took a moment for him to spot the strange almost  _ fleshy _ writhing thing wrapped around Keith's leg. Shiro moved to bolt after Keith, lurching towards the offending  _ whatever-it-was _ . It looked sort of like some sort of  _ snake _ except it was  _ slimy _ and he couldn't see it having an  _ end _ anywhere in sight. So whatever it was it was  _ long _ . "Keith!"

Before Shiro could take even two steps towards the offending creature, hand already glowing its deadly purple, Shiro felt something wrap around his bicep and then his forearm. His arm was yanked forward painfully and Shiro let out a pained grunt, staggering and nearly falling. He could hardly think to move to grab at the tendrils to try to yank them off before his other wrist was being wrapped around. Shiro thrashed as he was yanked forwards by his wrists, being given the choice between walking and being dragged along. 

Keith shouldn’t have been able to feel the thing squeezing him so intensely, his armor should have stopped that. But it seemed to make Keith’s suit flex and feel like it was going to crush his shin. Shiro shouting his name had Keith’s head snapping up in the other man’s direction in time to see him get caught by this thing too. He struggled more harshly but his other leg was wrapped around and he was yanked through a particularly spiky bush that cut clean through some of the cloth areas of his suit.

What he saw after though made his breath catch. In the clearing was a  _ huge _ … plant? Some sort of plant, glowing and ominous and it had so many…  _ tentacles _ was all Keith could come up with. “Ghh.  _ Fuck _ !” Keith swore and closed his eyes with a grimace as the shin armor on his left leg cracked and shattered against bone. The tendril wrapped around his leg slithering higher to squeeze around his thigh with the same force. Around his armor but also  _ on his flesh _ . He sat up, clawing at it to try and get it off but all that earned was his hands being harshly yanked away and bound by more tentacles.

Shiro staggered forward as he was yanked along like a prisoner. Stumbling on a thick root and losing his balance, he quickly discovered the strange… thing that was dragging them had no issue with simply  _ hauling _ him through the dense underbrush. He could hear the sound of shredding material, feel the sharp sting of scratches at his sides and across his lower torso. No small feat considering the almost kevlar-like material their suits seemed to be made of. It was… a resilient fabric but apparently the plantlife of this planet was even moreso. 

In the clearing, Shiro struggled to his knees again, staring at their captor in disbelief. This was weird this was  _ wrong _ they were being taken prisoner by some sort of  _ plant!? _ It glowed and squirmed ominously like some sort of deep sea  _ beast _ , tentacles writhing, a mix of thick, glowing blue-green ones and smaller, darker ones that stayed unlit. It didn't even seem to be  _ sentient _ but yet its movements were deliberate. Shiro thrashed against the bonds on his arms and wrists before freezing for a moment. New tentacles were almost  _ licking _ at the wounds on his torso, wriggling up under the fabric. He could hear the sound of fabric tearing as the creature—could he call it a creature? Plant?—tore open his suit further, exposing his skin to the chill of the air. 

The slime coating the tentacles felt  _ strange _ on his skin, slick and  _ tingling _ where it touched him, stinging slightly against his wounds and spreading that tingling into his  _ veins _ . It made him feel… overheated, flushed. Shiro tried to push himself to stand again but the creature wrapped thick tentacles around his legs, lashing his mid-thigh and mid-shin together before yanking his legs apart almost painfully. "A-augh!  _ Damnit! _ K-keith… are you alright?"  

Keith tried to focus on everything at once. On himself and on Shiro, on the plant and their surroundings but the tightness of the squeeze on his legs and now his arms was distracting. Not to mention the strange tingling his skin was getting where the slime oozed onto his skin through the rips in his suit. He would have been amazed at the flora of this planet’s ability to  _ rip _ such fabric if not for the dire situation.

Then he felt something squirming up his arm, into his armpit area and a sharp ripping sound before something  _ wet _ was undulating against his skin there. Keith choked on a gasp and squirmed. He was filled with adrenaline, he was on guard and  _ frightened _ even… but it was  _ tickling _ him. Keith tensed and gasped and sort of laugh sobbed as he tried to squirm away from the thing as it made it’s way down the side of his ribs beneath his armor. The tickle stopped, though, when the tip of it slipped lower. Low enough that it hooked around his groin and squeezed itself between his balls and his ass crack. He yelped. “Shit! S-Shiro we.. gotta…  _ fuck _ .” Keith grit his teeth then, the armor on his thigh cracking and splitting like the armor across his shin had. He felt like his skin was splitting open too under the pressure as he yelped in a half scream, his arms flexing as he struggled.

Shiro's eyes widened as he heard Keith  _ laughing _ , his eyes snapping over to watch the strange sight of the  _ wriggling _ under Keith's suit. He watched until it was clear where the tendrils were going. His eyes snapped away and he forced himself to relax even as Keith yelped and nearly screamed. Panicking wouldn't do any good in their situation. If they were going to figure a way out of this, they needed to be thinking clearly. Although… whatever was in the strange slime was making  _ thinking _ incredibly hard. He felt… foggy. Still, he couldn't help but notice that when he stopped  _ thrashing _ , the tentacles slackened their grip on him slightly. 

Shiro tested his theory as he felt one of the tendrils licking its way across his abs, downwards. Shiro didn't fight it. And it was almost… gentle as he felt his belt snapping, the creature directing the pressure outwards rather than inwards against his body and the belt indiscriminately. It felt… weirdly good, in a way. Shit. He watched the armor on his thighs being tugged from two sides until it snapped away. Whereas it had just crushed it  _ against _ Keith's body. That was it. The idea was a horrifying realization. 

"S-stop fighting it! They seem t-to react to the thrashin- _ nngh! _ " Shiro's breath hitched on an involuntary moan as the tentacle quickly wrapped its way around his cock.  _ Fuck _ he was half hard!? Shiro hadn't realized. It wrapped around him until his entire length was enveloped, squeezing slightly, almost  _ stroking _ him in its undulations. But that was absurd. A  _ plant _ couldn't have any interest in  _ jerking him off _ . ...Could it? 

Keith couldn’t withhold the sob, it felt like his leg was mangled but looking down there was only the shattered armor and that thing wrapped around it. His thigh bulged out of the gaps in the twisting hold and the suit was dark with  _ something _ . He had no idea if it was blood or if it was the slick goo all over the tentacles, though. Since his suit and the plant were so dark in colour. Regardless of if it was blood or not he didn’t think he could actually  _ walk _ on that leg any more, not right now. If they could escape, that was.

After another moment, the squirming at his perineum shifted again, farther back. Keith felt his fear rise to panic as it pressed against his ass, choking out a plea for it to  _ stop _ . Even if his body felt tingly and too hot where the slime was coating his skin and even if he felt strangely aroused. He didn’t want his first time like  _ this _ . “H-how can I s-stop!? It  _ hurts hahhh! _ ” Keith yelled back, voice trembling with pain and arousal. Shiro… Shiro had  _ moaned _ ?

This was wrong, Shiro knew this was wrong, this was so very  _ wrong _ . ...And there wasn't a damn thing Shiro could do about it. "It's… nngh… more g-gentle if you… hah…" Shiro gave up on his sentence midway through, hips arching up into the squeezing and stroking at his cock. 

Keith looked over at the other man and almost regretted it, the thing was… jerking him off. It looked like. The space between his legs and beneath his suit was tented and moving in a very familiar manner and Keith looked away feeling guilty even as the one on his own body shoved into him. It hurt. He tensed and the tentacles squeezed harder and shoved deeper.  _ Relax… relax _ . Keith closed his eyes as he tried to make his muscles relax; all but his ass seemed to comply and the stranglehold lessened somewhat. Something wrapped around the belt at his waist and snapped it clean off then, nudging at his crotch through the suit as he began to get hard despite his distress. Keith tried to stifle his frightened and ashamed sobs as it began to rip his suit clean off of him from the waist down. Exposing everything from his stomach to his thighs.

Shiro could feel the tip of the writhing thing push away from his body and a moment later his cock was exposed to the air as the tentacle ripped his suit open at the groin. Shiro's gaze darted over to Keith, watching as the other man's suit was ripped away from him as well. It was clear one of the tentacles had shoved its way  _ inside _ him. And Keith was  _ crying _ but he was also  _ hard _ . It… it had to be the slime, the weird, tingling, warm slime. Something in it was  _ encouraging _ them to react. Somehow. Oh god he was watching a  _ plant _ get to  _ fuck _ Keith, the man he'd been trying to stifle his affections for for far too long. He was glad Keith's eyes were shut, that he couldn't see Shiro watching him. 

Shiro felt his cock leak at the sight and he looked away, burning with a mix of unwarranted jealousy and empathy. But the tentacle wrapped around his dick seemed to take that as some sort of  _ sign _ . It was writhing along the trail of his precum, trembling around him. And then it was at the tip of his cock.  _ Oh god. _ And  _ pressing in _ . Into his urethra. Shiro tensed, gritting his teeth through a sharp grunt as the tendrils around his arms tightened sharply in warning. 

It didn't  _ hurt _ , it was  _ slick _ and  _ weird _ and far too  _ full _ but it wasn't  _ painful _ . It felt like his dick was being stretched from the inside out. "Nngh… Just let it _ —hnnh! _ " It was  _ tingling _ , tingling like it had everywhere else and Shiro whimpered outright, arching with a moan and trying to not squirm as the tentacle started to slowly fuck its way in and out of his cock. He shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth and only praying Keith didn't look over at him. He didn't want Keith to see him like this, not under  _ these _ circumstances, coming undone for a  _ plant _ . He gasped sharply as he felt the fabric split along the rest of his groin, freeing his balls and exposing his ass to the air as more and more fabric was torn away.  _ Don't fight it. Just don't fight it. It's better this way. _ Shiro tried to remind himself of that. Despite how he  _ wanted _ to fight it. 

Keith tried, he  _ really _ tried not to tense, not to struggle. But it was  _ in his ass _ and getting deeper and he was sure it was going to rip him open from the inside if it kept going. The tentacle seemed to pulsate and get thicker the longer it was inside, stretching him open from a couple of inches to something more substantial. Something that was enough to make him feel as if he was splitting. Something gave in his ass and suddenly things felt a bit slicker. He didn’t want to look down, even as it moved back out and he thought it was over. It wasn’t. Keith let out an odd sort of sob-moan as it thrust back in hard and then repeated the action. 

Beside him he could hear Shiro’s heavy breaths and his moans, the other man’s words of warning cut off so wonderfully with pleasure and Keith felt a jealous rage. This  _ thing _ was fucking him and making Shiro moan like that. It was the cruelest torture. But even as Keith was trying to formulate a plan of escape in his panic and pleasure fogged mind, his dick suddenly gained a slick pressure that made his hips jerk and his voice to wobble out of him on a heavy moan. He did look down then, at a tentacle wrapped around him and sliding up and down in a rotating motion that had the combined wetness of his precum and its juices mingling with ease.

Keith’s glance slowly slipped over to Shiro after a moment, taking in first the other man’s face and feeling a slight calm wash over him. The way it was twisted in pleasure and flushed with need made his own body just feel that much hotter, that much harder and Keith moaned again. His hips bucked as much as they could and his back arched as his gaze slipped down inevitably to Shiro's exposed cock, which was  _ huge _ in comparison to Keith’s, and magnificent. Keith watched as the tentacle there seemed to be fucking Shiro’s piss slit and he stared. He just outright stared for a moment before guilt overcame him again as a jab of pleasure-pain shot through his gut, followed by a rush of heat.

Keith looked away as he yelp-moaned again, his lower stomach just above where his pubes would have been—if he hadn’t shaved them to try and make his dick look bigger—twitching in and out in a rounded bulge as the tentacle fucked him hard and deep. The skin glowed a vibrant magenta where the blue of the tentacles glow and his blood and skin mixed. It was alarming and strange but oddly hot. 

The tingle felt the strangest it had so far on Shiro's balls as one slim tentacle seemed to experimentally squeeze at them. He keened slightly, writhing. Another warning tense, this time around his thighs. But then his legs were being tugged farther apart and the grip relaxed again. The tendril probing at his balls moved farther back and Shiro could feel his heart rate and breathing quicken even through the foggy arousal. It was going to…  _ Oh _ … Shiro's breath hitched. 

Shiro's eyes opened to watch Keith again momentarily. Somehow not being  _ alone _ in this made it both significantly better and exceedingly  _ worse _ . He wasn't sure what to make of it. But he found himself staring at Keith's cock—or as much of it as he could see—flushed and pink and leaking and… on the smaller side. And… Keith shaved his pubes? Distantly, Shiro thought he might like to lave his tongue across the whole area. But his focus was quickly drawn by the  _ glow _ . Somehow the thick, glowing tentacles seemed  _ brighter _ now. Bright enough that Shiro could  _ see _ it through Keith's body. Shiro couldn't help but stare, watching as Keith's stomach bulged out with each thrust. It… shouldn't have been as hot as it was. That had to feel  _ strange _ . The thought of it doing that to  _ him _ was…  _ terrifying _ .

As he watched his stomach in an attempt not to stare at Shiro, Keith’s hand—now free but slime covered—thrust out towards Shiro, pawing at the air as he whimpered. “I-I’m scared…” Then another sharp jab of the tentacle made Keith's bladder convulse and he choked on a cry. He wasn’t desperate to piss or anything but the motion repeated and he felt a painful pressure in both his bladder and his dick. Oh no.  _ Oh god _ . The third time it happened Keith shuddered violently and then his pee was being forced out of him with the help of the teasing tentacle at the tip of his dick. It was a gushing, forceful stream that sprayed out around the tentacle and Keith sobbed with more humiliation that he thought humanly possible. Even though it felt oddly  _ good _ . The sudden unexpected relief in his body, and the jabs of the thing inside of him didn’t hurt quite as much now he was empty.

Keith's words made Shiro's chest ache guiltily and he tugged _ —gently _ —against the tentacles until his arm was freed. He shouldn't have been staring at Keith's  _ dick _ . "I-I know… It's… m-me too…" Shiro admitted the words, tone quiet but breathy with obvious arousal. He tried to reach out for Keith.  _ Fuck _ he was too far, he wanted to be  _ closer _ , to  _ touch _ him. Shiro felt so  _ hot _ inside and Keith looked  _ so good _ and  _ so scared _ and this was  _ terrifying _ but as the strange tentacle  _ thing _ fucked his piss slit and stroked the outside of his cock and just  _ flicked _ against the ring of his ass, Shiro didn't think he'd ever been quite so  _ hard _ either. And that was terrifying in its own way. And then Keith was  _ pissing _ . Pissing and sobbing and even though Shiro had already been watching Keith getting  _ fucked _ by a tentacle plant, he still felt like he was witnessing something much more  _ intimate _ , much more  _ private _ . Whimpering, he reached forward again, hissing at the way the plant seemed to  _ throb _ warningly inside his cock, hoping it would get the hint, let him move closer.  

Keith fumbled in the air for a moment more, glancing over to see Shiro trying and failing to reach. He groaned again then. The other man was beautiful and braver than he was considering Keith was already crying. His arm went limp and fell against the loamy floor beneath them as he was yanked toward the main body of the plant again and he was all but folded. Knees pressed to his chest as a thick tendril wound it’s way beneath them and around his ribs to squeeze tight again, the new position made Keith's insides burn and throb even more.

Shiro startled when Keith was yanked into the new position. The tentacle probing at his ass seemed to take that as either an invitation or a transgression—Shiro wasn't sure which—and took the chance to force its blunt tip inwards suddenly. Shiro cried out with a jolt, jerking away from the sudden intrusion only to meet the tentacle at his dick fucking  _ deeper _ . Fuck could it  _ get _ any deeper!? It felt like it was probing against some sort of  _ resistance _ at the base of his dick, flicking against it in a way that made his skin crawl as his breath came out in sharp pants of pained pleasure. There wasn't anywhere left for it to  _ go _ . 

Keith was gasping for breath now, eyes half lidded and features flushed as his dick was fondled and his ass was filled. It was still painful but it felt so good too; he couldn’t focus on anything but Shiro and the pleasure. He felt  _ drunk _ and dangerously out of it. “S-hirohh… Shiro… nnh…  _ Shiro… _ ” The other man’s name was a plea and a groan and a mantra on his lips. As it continued and his body shook with the shivers of near release, he let his mouth fall open around his moans. “Shiro…. I think… I’ll cum…. D-don’t look…” He whimpered and pleaded on another gasping groan before it happened.

His body tensed and the tentacles squeezed, Keith’s hand shooting out towards Shiro as he came hard and squeezed his eyes shut. Something  _ weird _ gushed inside of his body and just intensified the pleasure and adrenaline and there was  _ so much _ . Something was  _ wrong _ . His orgasm lasted much longer than it should have, cum oozing out of him and covering the tentacle wrapped around his cock. After more than half a minute it finally eased off, his limbs trembling and his head lolling to the side with exhaustion as a new type of tentacle encased his dick and seemed to  _ absorb _ his cum _. _

Shiro felt as though he was on the edge of falling apart. He was somewhere between thankful and bizarrely  _ disappointed _ the tentacle up his  _ ass _ didn't seem as  _ thick _ as the one that had taken an interest in Keith's. And Keith was moaning out so easily. Moaning out  _ Shiro's _ name. Like a  _ lover _ . Shiro whimpered at the thought, his brain locked on the idea of what it would be like to have Keith moaning out for  _ him _ . 

Gaze locked on the glowing tentacle delving in and out of the other man, Shiro felt in  _ awe _ . It looked  _ huge _ , thicker than even  _ Shiro's _ dick. Massively thick and slimy and Shiro wasn't sure if it was the slick slime or  _ blood _ or some mix of both squelching around the rim of Keith's ass with every thrust. And then Keith was  _ cumming _ and reaching for him and it didn't seem to be  _ stopping _ . And Shiro was  _ so close _ ; he wanted that  _ too _ . 

Shiro groaned out, long and low, finally dropping his arms to the ground to brace himself. Too overwhelmed with the strange pain-pleasure, he couldn't help how he started fucking himself between the two tentacles almost wantonly, closing his eyes to focus on working himself to his peak in desperation. It didn't take long, not when the tendril up his ass probed even deeper. It was almost a chain reaction. He felt himself cumming hard, harder than he could  _ ever _ remember having done before. And the tendril fucking his dick seemed to shift, swelling slightly. It was  _ bizarre _ , he  _ knew _ he was cumming, but nothing was coming out the tip of his dick. 

Shiro could feel the tentacle  _ pulsing _ like it was  _ swallowing _ his cum before it could even pass out of his body. And his orgasm seemed to  _ last _ , his hips jerking as he let out a series of broken sounds that choked into a silent scream as it seemed like the tentacle up his ass was cumming too. It was swelling and pulsing and he could  _ feel _ the fluid—whatever it was—filling him and sending sparks of sharp tingling pleasure-pain up his spine. When it seemed to have finished, the tentacles drew back, first from his ass and then from his dick. Shiro let out a broken sobbing moan as he was let to collapse to the ground, body trembling with aftershocks. 

Keith whimpered again when it was all done. The tentacles withdrew and left him collapsed flat on his back. He felt tingly all over still but drained in a way he never thought possible, not to mention the fullness he still felt almost bubbling inside of him and oozing out of his ass. He let his head fall to the side and watched as Shiro seemed to give in to the pleasure himself. His hips thrusting back and forth so wantonly that Keith couldn't stifle his groan of arousal at the image. It was so hot, Shiro like that was  _ so fucking hot _ . He wanted to make Shiro move like that, he wanted to make Shiro  _ moan  _ like that.

Then the other man seemed to be cumming but there was nothing coming  _ out _ of him. Keith could see the pulsating almost swallowing motion of the dark tentacle in his cock and stared until it left the other man’s body. His eyes closed then, his body trembling and his ass and leg so painful it was almost numbed. 

Shiro's legs felt shaky, his arms felt shaky, his body felt slimy and weirdly tingly and stinging and flushed and he wasn't sure  _ what _ else. But still, he tried to at least make his way closer to Keith. Shiro felt like his ass was  _ oozing _ with whatever strange mixture had been deposited into him. But at least the thing was  _ gone _ . It was  _ over _ . But that didn't mean it wouldn't come  _ back _ . Shiro didn't think he could handle another round of whatever  _ that _ had been. 

Everything went quiet, aside from the scrape of a body against leaves as the other man tried to get closer. Keith rolled onto his side and opened his eyes to look at Shiro pleadingly. “L-let’s… get out of here… quickly…” He pushed onto all fours and crawled across to Shiro despite his words, falling against the other man and clinging to him like a lifeline.

Working to make his way to Keith's side, Shiro could see an aqua-coloured mess oozing out of the other man. But he tried to focus on Keith's face, on the eyes that were looking at him  _ heartbreakingly _ . "Y-yeah… We should… Q-quickly…" Shiro nodded, clinging back to Keith when the other man wrapped around him. He wasn't sure which one of them was shaking, just that there were tremors moving through the both of them. "B-but we have to… G-get what we… the mission…" Words were  _ difficult _ , he felt  _ dazed _ and Keith felt like such a warm  _ weight _ against him. Still, he tried to push himself to his feet, tugging Keith with him as he managed to stand, jerking his head in the direction of their destination. 

Keith stumbled as Shiro stood shakily and tried to pull him up. He felt dizzy but more than that his leg felt like it couldn’t hold his weight. Pain shot through his muscles and tendons every time he tried to bear down on it but he didn’t  _ think  _ it was broken, he hadn’t felt a snap at least. Finally, Keith managed to stand up without falling over, his ass throbbed and fluid ran down the inside of his legs. A glance down revealed a weird mix of thick aqua  _ stuff _ mixed with red streaks and black things that looked like pumpkin seeds. “...S-shit.” Fear shot through him, that thing had left something inside his body, he was  _ full _ with it. He knew he was because he felt bloated and uncomfortable as he limped along next to Shiro. 

Shiro looked down when Keith cursed, eyes going wide at the answer of  _ what _ had been deposited into them. The aqua mess had black  _ things _ in it. Things. Like  _ seeds _ . Actual  _ seeds _ . That thing had… What could  _ come _ of those seeds? Still… as sore and tired and exhausted and  _ scared _ he was, his body still thrummed and tingled with the traces of the heat that had flushed his body before. Shiro forced himself to start moving. The sooner they got there, the sooner they could go  _ home _ . 

Keith had to use the other man’s arm for support as he clung with both hands and tried not to be a burden. “It… it’s supposed to be in a building right? Maybe we can wash and rest there..  _ Fuck _ I hope we can wash and rest there.” His voice cracked around the words as they slowly made their way through the dense undergrowth to their destination.

The more Keith was pressed against his side as he used him for support, the more Shiro felt the urge—more of a  _ compulsion _ , really—to both wrap him up close and cover him in kisses and yet also to fuck him into the nearest surface. "Y-yeah…" God he hoped they got there soon so they could get off this damned  _ planet _ . They'd have to deal with  _ this _ for some time still. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the dense forest, bodies aching and slick from their encounter with the enthusiastic plant creature, Shiro and Keith finally reach their destination. But the effects of the plant aren't through with them yet. Who's to say where the line lies between genuine desire and intoxicated slime-fueled lust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The last chapter of this had some seriously positive feedback. Thank you guys so much! Glad to know a good chunk of this fandom is filthy sinners like we are.  
> Well here we go. Another chapter of this... whatever this is. Tentacle madness? This chapter is much more consensual. Insofar as sex pollen-fueled decisions can be consensual, anyway. But hey, it features some bottom!Shiro! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!

Thankfully it wasn't much farther to the small building buried in the forest. 

Shiro staggered with every few steps, feeling like alternating waves of heat and ice were burning through his veins. And Keith was  _ so close _ to him. So close. And leaning on him. Using him to support his weight. Shiro tried to focus on the mission. Not on the aches in his body. Not on the slimy  _ oozing _ between his legs. Not on the slick goo that coated his body in strange places. Just… the mission. But fuck Keith was so close to him and Shiro wanted to touch him. It would be so easy to just… run his hands over him. But the mission. The mission came first. He was more than glad when they arrived. 

Keith somehow managed to stumble and limp his way into the building after Shiro. The walk had been agony both because of his leg and ass, and also because his body was tingling and burning all over. The embarrassing sort of arousal that was writhing inside of him and threatening to give him another boner  _ just _ because Shiro was so close. Keith didn’t think the aphrodisiac effect would be quite so bad if it were anyone else with him. 

Shiro retrieved the object quickly. It was such a  _ little _ thing, easily able to fit into the palm of his hand. He wasn't sure what it did or  _ why _ it had been stashed in some little building in the middle of a forest. But it looked  _ old _ and there had been talk of some former society on the planet. The ancestors to the race they were attempting to negotiate with. And that was enough information. 

Shiro stopped to lean against a wall once he'd stashed the relic away. "We should… Do you want to keep going or… take a rest…?" Maybe if Keith fell asleep, Shiro could indulge in getting himself off quickly without being watched. Although… He couldn't help but wonder… If he was feeling like this… Whether Keith was in the same state. Even if it would make things  _ wrong _ after they got back to the ship… "How're you feeling?" 

When they found the relic, Keith almost wanted to cry. He’d gone through  _ that _ just for this? He hoped it was worth a fucking  _ fortune _ . When Shiro asked if they should continue on Keith shook his head and limped over to the old bed against the wall. He looked at it dubiously before sitting down at an angle, avoiding leaning on his injured leg or directly on his ass. He wanted to sleep, but more than that he wanted to wash…. And get off. Already his breathing felt like it was picking up pace again, his dick threatening to get hard if the throb in his crotch was anything to go by. “I feel… like shit.” It was half true. “I think that thing split more than just my a-.... Mh…  _ back there _ . My thigh feels like it’s bleeding or something.” It was hard to tell though, since his suit still covered most of his thighs.

Shiro watched as Keith moved, unable to keep himself from staring at the other man's ass. He forced his eyes away just before Keith turned to sit. The words had him frowning and he took a step closer. "Do you want me to… take a look…?" Shiro's tone was wary, unsure. He knew he should wait for an answer. He shouldn't presume. 

Despite that, Shiro found himself licking his lips, stalking closer. He didn't even know if Keith wanted to be near him after…  _ that _ . Particularly not when all Shiro could think about was the fact that Keith's…  _ everything _ was completely on display. Shiro focused on trying to  _ not _ get hard despite the the dizzy lust burning in his veins. He found himself almost automatically perching on the rickety looking old bed. It seemed sturdy enough. And while dusty, it was cleaner than they were. 

When Shiro asked if Keith wanted him to take a look the smaller man paused and thought about it. He probably should but… Shiro being close was definitely going to make him spring a boner. But by the time he realised Shiro was moving Keith found the other man was already perching on the bed next to him. His body instantly surged with heat and want and Keith clenched his jaw and crossed his injured leg over the other and toward Shiro. Just to hide his dick by letting it squish between his thighs, uncomfortable but effective. 

Shiro moved one hand to his lap to cover how his dick started to stir with interest again. Maybe sitting next to Keith was a bad idea. But it was the most practical. There wasn't anywhere else aside from the floor. "You're a mess, you know…" His tone was much too quiet for the situation, much too  _ intimate _ as his gaze raked over Keith's form.

“Gee thanks. I didn’t know, it’s good you told me.” Keith tried not to feel aroused at the  _ quiet _ tone of the other man’s voice. His own effort at a joking retort sounded shaky and almost raw with how his voice was slightly wrecked from his earlier cries of pleasure and fear. “It’s ok… so… I’m gonna look away cuz if my thigh is crushed and all…  _ opened _ up I just.. I’ll probably puke.” Keith turned his face away and closed his eyes, effectively blocking his view of Shiro’s rather amazing body. The other man’s hand didn’t exactly hide his dick well. 

Shiro chuckled slightly at Keith's words, tugging off his helmet to see better past the smudges of mud and slime and who knew what else. He dropped it to the floor. "I know you're not that squeamish. You'd probably just complain if you watched. But alright…" They were both a little out of sorts. Still… he couldn't help but want to think it was at least partly because of him. He really hoped it was. And yet feared it might be because Keith was uncomfortable with him now. ...Still, he didn't think Keith would even let him  _ touch _ him if that were the case. 

Keith shrugged a shoulder slightly and hummed. “I… usually yea but right now I feel a bit… weird.” He didn’t elaborate on weird, and he didn’t want to use the term  _ delicate _ but he was. He was still scared and disgusted and humiliated, but at the same time he was horny and Shiro being so close was like sweet torture. He felt guilty about it, feeling so intensely needy after something like that. After something like that happened to Shiro too, he shouldn’t be wanting to fuck the man.

Reaching out, Shiro focused his attention on the injury. He pried at the fabric, not able to tear it but tugging at it until he could see the area of Keith's thigh. He tried to not notice how close to the other man's dick his fingers were. Still, the heavy bruising was a good distraction and Shiro hissed slightly. He prodded at it gently, seeing that at the center of the bruise on Keith's inner thigh the skin was split for a length as long as his fingers. "It… It's heavily bruised and a bit split but… It probably feels worse than it is." His fingers were so close… Shiro found his touch drifting upwards towards Keith's groin as his gaze snapped up to the younger man's face. 

When Shiro touched his leg, Keith jolted but kept mostly still, the touch was too  _ intimate _ . He held his breath, the prodding making him wince but Shiro’s words quelling his fears of something awful. “F-fuck thank god.” He sighed and then tensed when Shiro’s fingertips began to move upward, eyes snapping open as he turned his head sharply to regard the other man. Shiro was looking at him too, Shiro knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing… Keith groaned, blushing as his cock very quickly and very easily began to swell between his legs. “Shiro…?” His tone was breathless and questioning, he didn’t want Shiro to stop but if the other man was merely caught up in the moment Keith wasn’t sure he’d be happy with the attention. He  _ loved _ Shiro.

"I don't… I'm…" Shiro bit his lip for a moment before trying again, simpler as his hand slipped higher until it was just shy of the top of Keith's leg. " _ Please _ …" Shiro's words came out a whisper, watching the other's face. Keith was blushing but his tone had sounded so beautifully breathless when he'd said Shiro's name. Shiro knew Keith well enough to know that if he'd  _ wanted _ to stop him, he would have. Without hesitation. Even if it  _ was _ just the weird aphrodisiac-pheromone goo that was making Keith  _ want _ this, the fact was… It seemed like Keith  _ did _ want this. Almost as much as Shiro did. And Shiro desperately wanted it. 

Keith watched as Shiro stumbled over his words for a moment, the simple  _ please _ that came after a brief pause had his heart fluttering harshly. Oh god he wanted Shiro. Shiro was  _ pleading _ . Keith swallowed thickly and felt a shiver run through him as the hand on his upper thigh seemed to be burning his skin. Making Keith want to move it… move it onto his cock. “ _ Shit _ .” His tone was a mere whisper. 

Shiro had long since resigned himself to just watching from a distance, to being able to look but not touch. Yet now his fingers were a mere breath from Keith's cock. And Shiro was sure his own dick was already half hard just from the thought. "Please…" He surged forward, pressing a hesitant but daring kiss to Keith's lips. 

Shiro was pleading again and surging forward to catch the smaller man in a kiss that took his breath away. Keith only fumbled for a moment, inexperience making him feel awkward but still he pressed back. He was eager and desperate and he couldn’t stop then, didn’t  _ want _ to. Keith moved, keeping their lips pressed together as he used the element of surprise to shove Shiro down onto the bed. “ _ Shiro _ .” Keith groaned and straddled Shiro’s leg before slipping both legs between his. His upper body propped up on elbows either side of Shiro’s head as his hands fisted in the other man’s hair and he rolled his pelvis down to grind their naked dicks together. 

Shiro let out a surprised sound when he was shoved. Any other time and he would have tensed, might even have reflexively moved to counter the motion. But his mind was hazy and Keith's  _ lips _ were on his and it felt  _ good _ . It was more than enough to make him moan out. Shiro struggled to hold himself together enough to grab at the other man's tattered outfit, gripping on tightly and pulling him closer. 

When Keith grabbed at his hair and rolled his hips, Shiro choked on his breath. "Ngh…  _ Keith… _ " He shuddered, groaning out the other's name. His hips arched up to meet the motion, pressing their bodies together more harshly. Leaning his head up, he moved to catch Keith in another kiss, harsher this time, more tongue and teeth and heated desperation. His hands moved to slide down Keith's sides before gripping at his ass with another needy sound. 

Keith prided himself in drawing out the sounds that he was from Shiro. The tight grip to his shredded suit and the subsequent yanking had Keith pressing his body more firmly against the other man. Moaning and rolling his hips again in the beginning of a clumsy but steady motion that only faltered with the way Shiro moaned his name.

Then his ass was being grabbed at and his thrusts stuttered with the sharp jab of pain the kneading caused. The damage back there was pretty sore, after all. “Nhh… Shiro..I wanna… nmh…” Keith wanted to fuck. It was as simple as that, but there was no way Shiro’s massive cock was going to fit in his ass in the condition he was in without too much pain. On the other hand they were both still  _ full _ of that goo… whatever it was, and he wasn’t sure if Shiro would even want it. Keith whimpered and sped the roll of his hips, their dicks sliding together and the motions lubricated by the slime they were both still covered in. 

Shiro felt like he was vibrating with the energy running through him, the desperate need of his arousal burning him from the inside out with its intensity. Before when that…  _ thing _ had been  _ inside _ them, he'd felt the same desperate arousal but it was tainted and warped with fear and loathing. But now? There was none of that. There was only Keith, looking so  _ pretty _ above him. Sweaty and disheveled and filthy and  _ good _ and Shiro's chest ached with  _ affection _ under the arousal instead of fear. 

Noting how Keith winced, Shiro moved to grip at Keith's waist instead. He lifted his legs on either side of Keith's smaller frame to press his feet against the bed, gaining him more leverage to grind up against the other man. He groaned in desperate frustration. It was  _ good _ but it wasn't  _ enough _ . He wanted something  _ more _ . But it was obvious that Keith couldn't handle getting fucked. Not with how he'd winced just from a squeeze to his ass. But Shiro needed  _ something _ , his body  _ ached _ with it. 

Keith became more sloppy with the kiss the longer they were grinding. His breath too harsh to keep it up and his body trembling with need and overexertion. He pushed through it though, ignoring the pain in his injured leg and his ass as he kept the friction between them going. As he basked in Shiro’s pleasure and his own.

When Shiro spread his legs and put his feet on the bed Keith dropped his head to mouth at Shiro’s neck and groan thickly. That position was just  _ mocking _ him. With the hold to his ass moved up to his waist Keith could concentrate more on the way his body was moving. He shifted back a bit, leaning up on his hands as he pulled away enough to reposition himself. The tip of his swollen cock nudged against the still-slick ring of Shiro’s ass. Keith’s mouth hung open, eyes half lidded as he looked down at Shiro’s face and made eye contact. “Shiro… C-can I…?” He nudged again, a little too much apparently because he began to slide in. The tightness made him gasp and he pulled back with a guilty expression, hands fisted in the sheets. “ _ Shiro... _ nngh..”

Baring his neck without hesitation, Shiro let out another groan, breaths hitching with the mouthing against his skin. His hands gripped tighter at Keith's sides. But then the other man was bushing up and moving away slightly. The frustrated groan forming in Shiro's throat died when Keith changed positions. He could feel Keith's cock nudging against his ass, could feel how  _ slick _ he still was with the mess from the strange plant. 

Then Keith was asking a question that Shiro's mind could hardly manage to wrap itself around because the other man was pressing into him just slightly. Shiro choked on a moan But then Keith was pulling back again and Shiro let out a sharp huff of a breath, frustrated nearly to the point of tears. Shiro squeezed at Keith's hips, eyes wide and mouth open slightly around sharp breaths. " _ Do it _ …" He angled his hips slightly, pushing himself back against Keith's cock. "Please… Please just… Ngh…" That was what he needed; that was the something else he needed. If he couldn't fuck Keith, Keith could fuck him. That was… It was still  _ more _ than just what they'd been doing. 

Keith was worried that it would be uncomfortable for Shiro, they hadn’t prepared him back there at all… but with how slick the slime was and the druglike effect it had on their bodies, he wasn’t sure it mattered much. Keith could feel it in his own body, the heat and the looseness and he was sure the tentacle that had fucked Shiro before was larger than his dick. Which was humiliating but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Shiro was grabbing him so wonderfully and pushing himself against his cock.

“ _ F-fuck okay… nh… fuck. _ ” Keith didn’t need to be told twice, so by the time Shiro was pleading Keith was pushing in. He planned to go slow, he really had… but the way Shiro’s ass was wrapped around the tip of his cock made the desperation in him surge and he snapped his hips forward in one go. It made his ass and his leg hurt but Shiro was so tight and slick, Keith choked on a gasp and a moan. 

Desperate was an understatement for Shiro's state of mind. He needed this, needed  _ Keith _ . And the sooner the better. Then Keith was pressing into him again. It was slow at first and Shiro let out a low groan. But that sound quickly cracked into a sharp cry when Keith thrust forward suddenly. It almost hurt, it felt like it  _ should _ have hurt, and on some level it did but it was easily overwhelmed by the pleasure of it, no doubt thanks partly to the strange effects of the plant. His hips arched reflexively off the bed and he keened. 

Pulling back to thrust in again and repeating, Keith set a hard pace right from the get go. He was  _ inside _ the man he loved, fuck the circumstances or the weird shit in their bodies… he was having sex with  _ Shiro _ . Finally. “O- _ oh god _ !” Keith gripped the edge of his helmet and yanked it off, throwing it across the room. He hunched as he fucked the other man, forehead pressed to the middle of the taller man’s chest as his leg ached and burned and made his pace falter and slip more than he liked.

When Keith pulled back and settled into a hard pace, Shiro worked to meet each thrust. "Oh  _ fuck! Ngh… _ " Shiro cursed, feeling the way Keith's pace faltered and failed. He groaned in frustration. It was good but it wasn't good  _ enough _ . 

The sounds coming out of Shiro were ones Keith didn’t even think the other man had in him, even after what had happened in the forest Shiro hadn’t sounded like  _ this _ . It made everything seem more desperate and  _ amazing _ and Keith wanted it to last for as long as possible even though he couldn’t  _ slow down _ . But his leg was hindering him and the more he moved the shakier he was getting.

Shiro moved quickly then, clinging Keith to him and rolling them quickly, pushing the other man onto his back so that he could straddle him. Shiro shifted slightly, choking at the way it made Keith's cock shift. He didn't hesitate to pick the pace back up, thighs burning as he worked himself along Keith's length, tossing his head back with a shaky moan before tipping his head forward again to watch Keith's face. He wanted to see  _ every _ expression. If he only got to do this once… He wanted to make the most of it. Commit it to memory. 

When Shiro grabbed him and rolled them over, Keith choked on a gasp and his hands shot up to grip the other man’s hips. Now flat on his back with his knees against the edge of the bed and his feet barely touching the floor Keith watched as Shiro began to ride him. Keith’s wide eyed stare slowly dropped from Shiro’s expression of pleasure to his cock. Thick and hard as it bobbed between his legs with his movements. The glimpse of his own dick disappearing with each downward thrust had his hands gripping harder for a moment. 

Shiro couldn't help but tremble and shake when Keith gripped harshly at his hips. " _ Fuck! _ " He cursed, shaking and trying to keep his gaze locked on Keith's face. He looked  _ good _ , entirely beside himself. Shiro was sure he didn't look much more put together, his breaths heavy and chest heaving. 

“S-so  _ good ngh Shiro.. So good… f-fuck… tight.. Nnhh! Ah! _ ” Keith moved one of his hands and wrapped it around Shiro’s cock, stroking the other man clumsily as they moved. Eyes slowly moving between Shiro’s face and his dick and back again, Keith neared his peak embarrassingly quickly. “T-this… nn. T-too… good I’ll… cum.. Ah.”

Closing his eyes briefly to focus on the pleasure, Shiro tried to keep his pace. Nodding absently at Keith's words, Shiro's eyes snapped open when the hand wrapped around him. His jaw dropped open with a sharp moan as he panted. When he heard Keith's warning, Shiro shuddered. He didn't think he could last much longer anyway. His body felt too sensitive. Eyes half-lidded, Shiro started working to roll his hips with each thrust, bracing himself against Keith's abdomen. He could feel the other man's cock just nudging at his prostate with every thrust and forced himself harder at that angle, feeling the sweat beading at his forehead and running down his temple. "Do it. I… Wanna ngh… feel you…" 

Keith’s feet were flexing and twisting in the air at the side of the bed as Shiro moved, squirming at the intense pleasure he was being subjected to. “I- ... _ I...mnnn _ .” Keith almost blurted that he  _ loved _ Shiro. But this was because of the slime, this was  _ not _ the time to confess to the other man. Instead, Keith arched and threw his head back when Shiro began rolling the angle of his hips with each thrust, the new sensation making him feel like he was on the edge of cumming continuously.

Shiro was close, so close… Teetering on the edge of his climax with each prodding of his prostate with each thrust. Keith looked  _ good _ on the edge of his climax. So good. Like he was really  _ enjoying _ this. It spurred Shiro on to ride him harder, faster, working himself on Keith's cock. 

“O-hhnn.. God.. oh f-fuck… I can’t… ah mmnnh!” Keith had to let go of Shiro’s dick then, his hand instead slamming down onto the other man’s thigh as he came hard. Both hands' grip tightened considerably and unintentionally as his hips snapped up in three harsh bursts before he trembled back down to the bed and shook through the rest of his orgasm. Eyes squeezed shut and breath heavy, he rode out the - yet again - prolonged orgasm with a silent sob.

When Keith stopped stroking, grabbing at his thighs hard and fucking up into him even harder, Shiro cried out. He shook and trembled as the burst of almost-pain sent him tumbling over the edge of his climax, tossing his head back with a desperate moan. His cock jerked, twitching of its own accord with each burst of his extended climax. Shiro swore he could  _ feel _ Keith cumming inside of him as he tensed and shook. 

Spent, Shiro let his hands slip off of Keith's stomach to support himself on either side of the smaller man as he nearly wheezed with the force of the breaths tearing in and out of his lungs. "Ngh… F-fuck… Keith…" Shiro shuddered again as he pulled himself up on trembling muscles, groaning as Keith's cock slipped out of him and he let himself topple to the side. He felt sweaty, slimy, and slick. "Oh god… That… Nh…" 

Keith didn’t stop clutching Shiro’s thighs until the other man’s own orgasm was over. The tightening of the other man’s ass around his cock was almost too much for his oversensitive body. When Shiro finally finished and pulled away from him Keith’s voice came out in a garbled moan of the other man’s name, his dick giving one last half hearted spurt at the extra stimulation. The smaller man let his head fall to the side after a moment, still out of breath and barely able to focus his vision. But he looked at Shiro laying there, spent and panting and flushed and felt his heart flutter again.

Without thinking, Keith lifted a hand weakly and moved it up to brush the other man’s hair from his eyes. The white strands stuck slightly to the sheen of perspiration on Shiro’s forehead. “I… nh.. Yeah it really was.” Again he’d almost slipped, almost blurted that he loved the other man. “We need to wash this stuff off… is there any water nearby?” Keith let his hand drop finally, pulling it away with a hint of guilt in his chest as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. “And… something to cover our dicks…” Blunt, slightly humorous and yet still pertinent. 

When the hair was brushed out of his face, Shiro let his eyes fall shut for a moment. It was a  _ tender _ gesture. And Shiro wanted to bury himself in it, to wrap himself up in it and just believe that Keith cared about him like  _ that _ , that he wasn't the only one who had feelings that went beyond close but  _ platonic _ friendship. He wanted to leave breathless little kisses against the other man's dishevelled hair. 

But Keith was… Keith. And this had only even happened because of that  _ plant _ . And knowing Keith they'd likely never talk about this again if he had a choice. But… Shiro knew they'd at least have to settle out what happened when they were safe in the castle again. Then they could move on and pretend this hadn't happened. 

Shiro glanced around the space. "We're in an abandoned building in the middle of a forest. I… don't think we're likely to find water. Unless we want to take the time looking for a river or something. But… We should probably get off this planet as soon as possible." He didn't want to think about the  _ seeds _ they'd both been filled with or whether they'd  _ sprout _ inside them and what their incubation time would be. Being torn apart from the inside by alien tentacle plants wasn't his idea of a good evening. Sitting up, Shiro tugged at the sheets slightly, curious. He looked back at Keith. "Come on, get up. How do you feel about uh… loincloths?" 

Keith wanted to sleep now, he wanted a  _ shower _ too but more than anything he wanted to close his eyes and let darkness claim him. But he couldn’t, and Shiro’s words only nailed that fact into his head even harder. No. He had to get up and move and they had to get back to the lions and the main ship. He  _ seriously _ needed one of the healing pods and whatever was in him felt like it was  _ squirming _ with how disagreeable his guts found it.

Keith sat up shortly after Shiro did, still unable to catch his breath. The feverishness he felt was increasing. But not in the same way as it had before; this time it was more of a sickly feeling and he stood with yet another stumble as he covered his crotch with a hand. “I… I’m up for anything as long as I’m not exposed.” The hand that wasn’t over his dick lifted to press against his stomach. “I also lost my bayard back there… w-we need to go back that way. I gotta find it.” 

Shiro's left hand shot out to catch Keith's arm around the bicep when he stumbled but released it again quickly. "Hey… take it easy, okay? We're both in pretty bad shape right now…" Shiro tried to keep his tone soft, reassuring. Even if it took them longer to get back, he would just be happy to be on the way. And hopefully that  _ thing _ had moved on. He didn't think either of them would  _ survive _ another round of that. 

Nodding, Shiro stood as well. He pulled the sheets off of the bed quickly, sizing up the size of them. He pulled hard and the aged fabric gave way, tearing into two long strips. He kept the tear going down the length of the sheet. It wasn't the  _ widest _ covering but it would work for each of them. He offered one of the strips out to Keith before taking the other for himself, wrapping it around his waist and tying it off securely. He moved to grab his helmet up again, putting it on and checking that he had the relic they'd come for. "You alright to get going?" 

Keith nodded after Shiro let go of his arm and told him to take it easy. He felt weird, he was getting worse but Shiro wasn’t, and the worse was  _ hurting _ and sickly. Keith swallowed around a lump in his throat and watched Shiro inspecting the sheet before ripping it, the old fabric was yellowed and crumpled but it was a good enough covering. Keith took his section and did his best to wrap it around his hips and tuck it up and under himself to cradle his genitals. His was more like a fundoshi than Shiro’s but it didn’t matter as long as they were covered.

When Shiro went to get his helmet, Keith did the same, limping across the room and pulling it on with a light blush at the memory of why it was there in the first place. Then they were ready and left the old building to find their way back to the lions and hopefully find Keith’s bayard on the way. 

To say Shiro was  _ worried _ would have been a drastic understatement. Keith was in bad shape as it was and it looked like he was just getting worse. Shiro's own flushed daze and faint nausea had stayed fairly level--when it wasn't spiking into arousal--but Keith… he kept clutching at his body. Although… there had been  _ blood _ earlier. Shiro had assumed--had  _ wanted _ to assume--it was only from the other man's anus itself. But that  _ thing _ had been probing so  _ deep _ and so  _ wide _ … Hell Keith's  _ guts _ had been  _ glowing _ . It had obviously done some  _ damage _ . More than he'd thought. But they had to keep moving. They had to get  _ home _ to do anything about it.

They only got a few hundred yards before Keith stumbled and more pain surged through his gut, his breath catching as he clutched at his midsection with both hands. “Shiro… S-something’s… wrong…” Keith barely finished speaking before the world was tilting and going black as he passed out.

The other man's decline was more swift than Shiro was expecting. When Keith stumbled and breathed out his warning, Shiro was already moving to his side. But then Keith was _falling_. Shiro rushed to catch him, cradling his head carefully as he let them drop to the forest floor. "Keith! _Keith!_ _Damnit!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally arriving back at the castle, Shiro and Keith can have the physical ramifications of their mission dealt with thanks to Altean technology. But what about the emotional consequences? Once you've fucked your best friend on a drugged alien high can things really just go back to normal? Forget it ever happened? ...What if you don't want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here it is. The hopefully thrilling conclusion to this piece. It's been a blast to write so we hope you enjoy!

Shiro hurried to check for a pulse, to make sure Keith was breathing. Pulse steady, breaths shallow but there. He was alive, unconscious but alive. For now, at least. Shiro let out a shaky breath of his own. Glancing around their surroundings, Shiro gauged the shakiness in his own limbs before hefting Keith up into his arms with a grunt. Picking up Keith's fallen bayard without dislodging the man clutched against his chest was no small task but he managed it, continuing on his trek. Finally, he made it back to where their Lions sat motionless. 

Black opened up for him and he settled into the seat with Keith cradled in his lap carefully. He paused to take off Keith's helmet, checking his breaths and pulse again. Still steady but shallower breaths. Shiro's heart clenched. "Just… Just hang in there…" 

Picking up Red with Black was an easy enough task and he had them underway shortly, frustrated by the fact they had to move slower with their additional load clutched in Black's mouth. But he couldn't just  _ leave _ Red there either. His message back to the castle had been gritted out and likely half-slurred but the fever was burning in his body again. Still, he managed to convey the basic idea. They were hurt. Two pods had to be ready. He didn't want to have to explain the  _ details _ although he knew they'd have to talk to  _ one _ of the two Alteans about the  _ seeds _ . 

When they arrived back at the castle, it wound up being Coran whom Shiro told. He couldn't manage  _ specifics _ . God, no. He wasn't going to go into the details. Just that there was a plant. With strange black seeds. And that those seeds were now…  _ in _ them. And that had been enough to send Coran hurrying off in a flurry. The Altean wound up shoving some sort of liquid at Shiro to drink and tipping another dose down Keith's throat as well before shoving them into the pods. The darkness of unconsciousness was…  _ welcome _ . 

Keith was completely oblivious to everything until the point when he woke up inside the pod. The strange sensation of having no idea how much time had passed since he was last conscious was slightly unsettling and he fumbled for the release handle. The liquid in the pod drained away and then the sound of the vacuum seal around the door releasing filled the space. Keith stepped out shakily, no longer hurt or feverish but disoriented and tired.

The room was quiet, the only light coming from the edges of the tanks and more brilliantly from the fluid still filling one of them. Fluid within which Shiro was contained, eyes closed and expression relaxed. The memory of their ordeal and their intoxicated sex was still fresh in Keith’s mind and he moved over to press a hand against the glass of Shiro’s pod. “…I wish it was different…” he whispered, voice barely making a sound before his stomach began to make rumbling sounds and cramp. Ah… that was probably… seeds. Keith made a disgusted expression that dropped to one of desperation as he ran for the nearest bathroom and locked himself in.

What followed was one of the most unpleasant bathroom experiences of his  _ life _ , but Keith was glad to be rid of the seeds and remaining gloop. Not to mention he got to  _ wash _ . His shower was long and hot and he scrubbed everywhere more than once, hard enough to make his skin tingle and feel over scraped all over. But he was  _ clean _ . Stepping out, Keith donned a pair of the generic and slightly too large Altean pajamas from the compartment to one side of the room and left. He hovered in the hall then, wondering if Shiro was in a similar state in the adjoining bathroom or if he was still in the pod.

Waking up in the pods was always one of the most  _ terrifying _ experiences Shiro had in his active memory. But it was necessary. As always, he tried to not panic as he hurried to release himself from it. The whooshing and clanking as the pod drained and released drained some of his panic with it and he staggered out, forcing his breaths to relax. He at least didn't feel like he was burning up from the inside out anymore but he still felt as though he could do with a few dozen hours of sleep. 

Keith was already out, Shiro noticed as he glanced around the room, the lighting dim. He sighed slightly, more tension breathing from his body at the same time as a  _ different _ sort of tension settled in. Keith was alive. That was good. But… Keith was awake before him. And could already be well on his way to avoiding him. Shiro didn't have  _ too much _ time to dwell on his anxieties though when his gut decided to make itself known with a lurching cramp that had him grunting aloud. He staggered for the bathroom, trying to not focus on  _ what _ it was his body was trying to rid itself of. It felt gross inside him and  _ worse _ coming out. Still, he was glad that it  _ was _ out. Shiro took his time showering, scrubbing at himself and washing himself  _ thoroughly _ in every way he could, clearing himself of all trace of that  _ plant _ . He was exhausted. But he was  _ clean _ and  _ alive _ and Keith was alive and—

Keith. Shiro needed to talk to Keith. He shoved on a set of the Altean pajama pants, opting to skip the shirt he knew would be uncomfortably tight. And then he exited the bathroom to seek Keith out. They needed to talk about what had happened. Even though he knew Keith would want to just… leave it behind them. What Shiro wasn't expecting was for Keith to be hovering in the hall. He stopped mid-stride, faltering. "Keith… I… Do you have a minute?" 

Keith was mulling over his options. They  _ really _ needed to have a conversation about what had happened back there. Not only because they’d both had a traumatic experience that no one else would even be able to begin understanding… but because they’d followed that up by having  _ sex _ . Sex that was hot and drunk feeling, amazing and intense and Keith’s body began to react just at the memory of it. But it wasn’t  _ them _ , not really. The only reason they broke the boundary like that was whatever drug that plant had in it’s juices, and that was sort of depressing.

Keith swallowed thickly, he wanted to go to his room and stay there. He couldn’t face it, rejection and excuses. He was about to turn and head for his room when he heard a door open and Shiro’s voice following not long after.  _ Fuck _ . Keith felt like his heart was trying to choke him and he turned around. “S-Shiro! Are you alright?” At least he could make sure the other man was ok after everything, especially since Keith was privy to the anxiety that Shiro suffered about small spaces like the pods.  _ Only _ Keith knew that. He felt… flattered that their friendship and trust ran deep enough for that. Even if he wanted more.

Shiro didn't bother trying to deny the way his heart flipped at the concern in Keith's voice. It  _ hurt _ . And knowing what they had done… The way Keith's body felt against his… Knowing that wouldn't be happening again… that hurt too. "I'm f—" Shiro stopped himself from saying he was 'fine'. It was a cop out answer and he  _ knew _ Keith tended to call him out on those. He was the  _ only _ one who did. "…I'm alright. Tired but… alright. …Are you?" 

Keith blinked when Shiro stopped himself mid sentence and seemed to change his answer, again he felt privileged to get full honesty instead of just an ‘I’m fine’. “Mh.” Keith nodded in response to Shiro’s comment about being tired but then the question was turned on him. Keith  _ wasn’t _ alright but he didn’t want to outright say that or elaborate so he just gave an honest sigh and an exhausted half smile. “Mn, I will be.” He settled for.

Shiro's eyes narrowed slightly at Keith's answer. But he nodded regardless. It was  _ honest _ at least. Even if it was indirectly an admission that Keith  _ wasn't _ alright as it was. He gave a sad smile in return for the answer. Looking around, Shiro clenched and unclenched his flesh hand at his side. "Can… Can we take this… somewhere private? I think we need to…  _ talk _ . About…" Shiro's words failed him and he gestured between the two of them until the words came. "About what happened."  _ About us. _ No… 'us' wasn't a thing that existed between the two of them in any sense other than platonic. Friends. Keith was his closest companion, the only one of the Paladins he would trust with  _ anything _ . But nothing more  Shiro didn't wait for an answer before cocking his head in the direction of their rooms and turning to head down the hall. 

When Shiro asked to go somewhere  _ private _ Keith’s heart tried to choke him again and he tried not to let the nervous twitch that his fingers did show. Private meant a room. One of their  _ bedrooms _ . But Shiro wanted to talk about  _ what they did _ and Keith had been caught now, he couldn’t just turn and run. “O-okay…” He wanted to sound confident but that had just been pitiful. Keith followed Shiro down the hall, licking his lips and clenching and unclenching his hands in the sides of his pants legs. “Um, can we go to your room? It’s closer…” And Keith could  _ escape _ if he needed to, since running out of his own room mid conversation left him with nowhere to hide.

When he was asked about going to  _ his _ room, Shiro thought his heart might punch its way through his chest but he nodded regardless. It was… they would be talking in  _ his _ space that way, at least. Whatever small comfort he could find in that, Shiro would take it. His space, it was  _ safe _ . 

Entirely too soon and yet not soon enough, Shiro was pressing at the pad beside his door, letting it slide open and stepping through. He let Keith in behind him and closed the door again. "So… That… That plant was very…  _ potent _ …" How could he even go about this conversation? "And… We can…" Shiro stopped himself, shaking his head and moving to sit on his bed. "You can sit, if you want to." 

Keith watched as Shiro opened the door to his room, apprehension twisting in his gut as he followed him in. They hardly ever spent time in here together, usually it was Keith’s room or one of the more communal areas. There was no specific reason for it, that’s just the way things happened. So being in here now of all times was a little overwhelming, it just smelled so much like  _ Shiro _ . Keith’s mind stumbled over what to say and how to say it, but Shiro began for him. “Y-yeah… Sure was huh.” He couldn’t stop fiddling with the damn legs of his pyjamas. When Shiro offered him to sit Keith shook his head a bit but stepped closer so they were only a couple of feet apart. He didn’t really want to seem like he was repelled by the other man, after all. 

Shiro steeled himself. "Some…  _ things _ happened that… I don't think either of us expected to happen." He was looking at his lap now. He couldn't bring himself to look at Keith. But he forced himself to regardless, trying to keep his tone neutral despite the choked warble to it. "I understand if you want to just… pretend that didn't happen. Put it in the past." 

Shiro had jumped right into the topic of them having sex and Keith instantly felt like he was covered in a cold sweat. Shiro couldn’t even  _ look _ at him. So when the words 'pretend that didn't happen' and 'put it in the past' were said everything before it ceased to exist. Keith’s mind fixating on them and his expression dropping to a flat, almost sick look. He couldn’t even hope to stop the tears filling his eyes and rolling down his cheeks in fat droplets, a strangled noise coming out of him as he cast his eyes downward to the floor and stared wide eyed at the foot of Shiro’s bed. He wanted to run now, but he was frozen and mute.

Shiro could hear the rustling of Keith's fidgeting. But when he looked up as he spoke his final words, he saw the other man go almost  _ blank _ . As though he were trying to not be ill. He wondered whether he should have not mentioned it at all, whether he should have given more preamble, been  _ gentler _ about approaching the topic. But then Keith was  _ crying _ and looking down and Shiro's eyes went wide with confusion and conflicted disbelief. Keith was  _ crying _ … But…  _ Why? _

"Wh— Keith… Keith relax… I…" Shiro leaned forward, moving to catch one of Keith's hands impulsively, squeezing at it. "I thought that's what you'd… If that's not what you… We don't… We can… We don't have to…" Hesitating, Shiro swallowed hard. If there was  _ any _ chance… any chance Keith might feel  _ something _ more than the drugged, heady lust they'd shared under the plant's influence… This was Shiro's  _ only _ chance. "I don't  _ want _ to just… forget about it. I don't know if I  _ could _ ." 

Keith felt the cold claws of humiliation digging into his chest as well as the panic that Shiro wanted to so quickly and easily brush off what they’d done. He was  _ crying _ .  _ In front of Shiro _ . But then—as his breath hitched—Shiro was fumbling over his name and telling him to relax. The sudden hold to his hand drew Keith’s watery gaze and he stared as the other man’s larger grasp wrapped around his fingers. Shiro’s words were muddled and awkward and Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away from their hands.

The fact that Shiro said he didn’t want to forget it… that he  _ couldn’t _ forget it had a cruel lick of hope burning within him in moments. This was completely new territory for Keith, as the sex had been… But this time he didn’t have a weird clouded high going on to quell his nerves and insecurities. Lips parting as if he wanted to say something, Keith had to stop and swallow, a hitching breath making his shoulders lift and fall again in quick succession. Instead, he moved his hand, twisting it in Shiro’s hold to slowly thread their fingers together, eventually clutching the other man’s hand tightly and stepping closer. Just a fraction. Just enough that he could lift their joined hands to his face and press a kiss against Shiro’s knuckles as his breath hitched again and the same shoulder shaking jolt went through him.

Shiro was sure his heart was either going to beat its way through his chest or lodge itself up in his throat and choke him if it kept rocketing against the inside of his ribs as it was doing. This… was slightly  _ terrifying _ . He'd outright admitted he didn't want to just  _ forget _ about having  _ sex _ with  _ Keith _ . Which was only a fraction of a step shy of saying he  _ wanted  _ to  _ remember _ it instead. 

Then Keith was kissing at his knuckles and Shiro was sure his gasp was audible. He kept his gaze locked on the other man's face as he fumbled to grab for his other hand, movements blind and clumsy. Shiro moved to tug Keith a fraction of a step closer. But still… He didn't want Keith to think it was just  _ sexual _ . If this was going to… be  _ something _ rather than nothing… Shiro lifted Keith's other hand to his own lips, pressing a light kiss against the back of it, lips meeting knuckles. "What do  _ you _ want from this…?" 

Keith still couldn’t look up toward Shiro’s face, keeping his lips pressed to the other man’s hand instead, lingering because he didn’t want the moment to end, to shatter somehow. But then Shiro was grabbing his other hand and tugging him closer. Keith stumbled a little but easily caught himself and then Shiro was kissing his hand and Keith’s eyes  _ did _ snap up to the other man’s face. 

The question was  _ huge _ in Keith’s mind and his breath caught again. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times as he tried to make his voice work. “I…” He could do this. It was  _ Shiro _ after all, and they trusted each other with so much. His heart was safe with the other man, surely. “I want you to be happy…” His hands squeezed Shiro’s and his gaze dropped again as his face warmed and his breathing picked up pace with nervousness. “I … I love you…”

Shiro's heart seemed to stutter in its rhythm, skipping a few beats when Keith's eyes met his so suddenly. He swallowed, forcing down the lump in his throat as he watched the other man trying to speak. This was entirely uncharted territory. He wasn't sure what to expect from Keith by way of reactions to his question. But what Keith said wasn't even within the  _ scope _ of what he'd been expecting. 

"I…" Shiro started before his words failed him again. Keith had said… that he  _ loved _ him.  _ Love _ . Shiro hadn't even  _ dared _ to put a word like  _ that _ to what he felt, not thinking  _ anything _ could come of it. His feelings for Keith were…  _ significant _ but… a word like  _ that _ … He swallowed hard before moving suddenly. Shiro tugged Keith into his lap with the grip he held on his hands, moving to settle their joined hands on Keith's hips briefly until he was sure he wouldn't fall. 

Keith couldn’t take the words back now, and he didn’t  _ want  _ to either. He couldn’t stand the thought of denying it now it was out in the open, regardless if the feeling was returned or not. Shiro deserved to  _ know _ he was loved, and Keith would get over the heartache… one day. But then Shiro was swallowing hard and Keith was pulled into his lap with a gasp and a wince in preparation for pain that wasn’t even there because the pods had healed them. He wondered if he’d ever get used to the strange dichotomy of going in hurting and coming out what seemed like seconds later completely healed. Keith squeezed the hands in his grip and held his thighs tight against Shiro’s hips so he was balanced. 

Shiro wriggled his right hand free to stroke at the smaller man's cheek with the back of his hand. " _ You _ make me happy… You always do." Keith was  _ safe _ , he was  _ comfortable _ , he was…  _ right _ . Shiro tipped his head forward, resting it against Keith's chest with a slight, absurd chuckle. "It shouldn't have taken  _ this _ for me to say that, though." 

The stroke to his cheek had Keith’s gaze softening and then Shiro’s head was in the middle of his chest. Keith wondered if he could feel how hard his heart was slamming against his rib cage from that position. Especially after the gravity of Shiro’s words hit him. Keith lifted the hand that was no longer being held and wrapped it around Shiro’s shoulders, ducking his head to press a kiss to the top of the other man’s head. He closed his eyes, unable to stop the smile spreading across his features as he moved to cradle Shiro’s head, fingertips brushing over the soft hair at the back of the other man’s head. 

Shiro let out a shaky exhale at the kiss to the top of his head. Keith had looked so  _ tender _ before Shiro had dropped his head. He didn't think he could bear to look any longer. It might shatter him apart. Keith's breaths were quicker than his normal as well and Shiro paused to marvel briefly that he'd at some point memorized what was 'normal' for the other man in the first place. He was in deep, that was for sure. But Keith  _ loved _ him. That made it okay, didn't it? The fingers teasing at the back of his head and the gentle embrace had Shiro shuddering out a sigh. 

“It’s not like I said it either…” His voice was barely a whisper, but Keith didn’t think it really mattered since they were so close. He leaned back a bit and ducked his head as he sat back on Shiro’s knees. “Shiro… Kiss me?” he asked in the same tone as before, nudging at the other man’s cheek with the tip of his nose gently. 

When Keith leaned back, Shiro lifted his head again. He forced himself to meet Keith's gaze briefly before he was being nudged at. He didn't hesitate before complying. Tipping his head, Shiro moved to catch the other man in a kiss. It was softer, lighter than the heated ones from when they had been in the forest building. Shiro was almost convinced he would wake at any moment. But Keith's lips were warm and soft against him. And he  _ tasted _ good, insofar as someone themselves  _ could _ taste good. Shiro squeezed at Keith's hand, moving his other hand to the younger man's side. 

Keith felt his stomach do flips when Shiro made eye contact, then the other man was leaning in and pressing their lips together. It was so much softer than at the abandoned house, but somehow so much  _ more _ too. He squeezed Shiro’s hand back and the one on the back of the other man’s head twitched when he felt a large palm press against his side. “Nh…” the soft sound bubbled out of him into the space between their lips as they parted for a fraction, Keith’s breaths more noticeable now.

“Shiro…” The other man’s name came out in the same wistful whisper as his previous request, though this time it was a statement. He leaned back in and kissed the other man again, tentatively licking at the seam of Shiro’s lips with a shudder. Keith was more self-conscious this time. He was elated about finally admitting his feelings and them being somewhat returned, but inexperienced and very much aware of how small his body was in comparison to the other man. Not just between the legs but build wise, too. He’d always wanted to be stronger, taller, more like Shiro. 

Shiro shuddered slightly at the sound of his name on Keith's lips, sure but soft. It sent a rush of warmth through him and then the other man was kissing him again and Shiro kissed back without hesitation. He tried to stay gentle, his motions careful, guiding.  

As they kissed, Keith’s hand slipped down from the back of the other man’s neck, sliding over his shoulder and stroking across his bicep before hesitating. But Keith  _ wanted _ more. He wanted to touch. So he shyly let his hand skim across to press against the right side of Shiro’s chest with his left hand, a soft noise muffling out of him as he gave in to the urge to squeeze lightly.

Shiro moved to settle both hands on Keith's sides. Then Keith's hand was moving downwards and Shiro's breath hitched at the  _ shy _ and gentle touch. His voice bubbled out on a groan, hands tensing on Keith's hips with a squeeze. "Nnh…" Shiro broke from the kiss to kiss along Keith's jaw instead, moving along his neck. His hands skimmed up Keith's sides and back down again, squeezing harder as he nipped lightly at the smaller man's neck. 

Keith relinquished his hold on Shiro’s hand when the other man moved it away to hold his hips. Now freed he moved it up to join its twin on Shiro’s chest and squeezed at the other side too, the kisses to his jaw making him tremble. Keith kept his eyes closed, brows drawn in concentration and sensation as the hands on his hips  _ squeezed _ . “Nhhh.” He gasped and then grit his teeth with a soft moan, pushing himself closer to the other man until their lower bodies were pressed flush against one another, their chests not far from doing the same.

Keith’s temperature was definitely rising as the mouth on his neck nipped at the sensitive skin there. He wasn’t sure if it was strange of him or not but he kept groping at the other man’s chest with both hands. Thumbs seeking out the light swell of nipples and brushing across them and Keith had never been so happy for Shiro’s lack of shirt as he was now. Of course he  _ always _ had appreciated the view, but now he got to  _ touch _ . Fingertips pressing into soft skin and firm muscle before he slipped his hands lower to knead across firm abs with another groan.

Shiro groaned out when Keith pressed himself closer, the warm body pressed against his sending ripples of electric sensation through him. The groping and squeezing at his chest was  _ unusual _ but it felt  _ good _ , the pressure was tantalizing and the touch to his nipples had a slight moan bubbling out of his throat. But then the touch was moving lower and Shiro couldn't help his breath quickening. He wanted to feel  _ everything _ , to feel Keith's touch everywhere. 

Keith's skin was crisp, clean, smelled slightly of soap still. Pulling back slightly, Shiro skimmed his hands down and up under Keith's shirt, moving to push it up and off before latching back onto the other man's neck. If Keith got to touch him, he wanted to return the favour in turn. Shiro moved to work his way down, suckling up a dark mark on the other man's collarbone. His hands slid down, squeezing sharply at the firm muscle of Keith's ass and tugging him closer, rolling his hips up with a heady groan at the friction. 

Keith was pleased by once again being able to draw a moan from the other man, this time without any ‘assistance’ from alien aphrodisiac slime. When Shrio pulled back and pressed his hands up beneath Keith’s shirt the smaller man all but hummed with pleasure and lifted his arms to make taking it off easier. As soon as he was able, Keith moved his hands back to where they’d been, kneading and scraping blunt fingernails along the flesh of Shiro’s taut abdomen and sides before moving back up to his chest.

When his ass was squeezed at, Keith let his head fall back, eyes still closed because the pure  _ sensation _ of having Shiro touch him and vice versa was amazing. Almost overwhelming again. Then Shiro rolled their hips together and Keith very much wanted a repeat of that friction, so he mirrored the motion with another soft moan. He spread his knees apart and arched his spine, angling the front of his crotch down more so that the friction was more direct to his half hard cock. The thin fabric of the Altean pyjama pants did little to hinder the sensations and Keith dropped his head again, pressing almost sloppy, open mouthed kisses to the side of Shiro’s head as he began to pant lightly. The sucking of his collarbone only made him arch and roll his hips again with a sort of strangled gasp.

Shiro shuddered at the kneading and scratching against his skin. Keith was  _ grabby _ and it spurred the older man on. He squeezed at the other man's ass and rolled their hips together again when Keith spread his legs and angled them together more directly. His cock tented out the fabric easily, leaking slightly with the stimulation of the rubbing against him. Slight groans spilled from Shiro's lips between drawing marks up against Keith's skin. 

Keith’s hips bucked when Shiro grabbed his ass more firmly and rolled their hips together again. There was a distinct slickness on the inside of Keith’s pants where the tip of his erection pressed against the fabric, but there was also a sort of wet sensation slightly lower down where the tip of  _ Shiro’s _ cock was rubbing against his. Which meant that Shiro was probably just as  _ wet _ as Keith was, and that made the smaller man gasp and lean into the sensation of sucking against his skin.

Hands moving higher again, Shiro teased along the top hem of Keith's pants. His fingers dipped down under the fabric. "Mnh… Want to touch you…" Shiro desperately wanted to feel Keith around him. Even if it was just his fingers—as much as he  _ wanted _ to feel Keith wrapped around his cock, the image of that slick slime tinted red was still fresh in his mind. Still… something small wouldn't hurt. And he wanted to be  _ closer _ . "There's… Mnh…" Shiro shook his head before leaning to the side, reaching under the edge of his pillow guiltily, drawing out a small bottle of a slick, clear substance. It was a surprisingly effective lubricant considering. "If you want… You could take these pants off…?" 

“T-touch me then… anywhere…  _ everywhere _ .” Keith’s voice was low and thick with arousal, gravelly with heat. He’d let Shiro do pretty much anything to him at this point, he trusted the other man intensely and he  _ loved _ him just as much. When Shiro began to speak Keith made a questioning noise in his throat, but the other man cut himself off and leaned across the bed instead. The small bottle of  _ something _ made Keith blink. It was obviously some sort of lubricant… His cock twitched. “I… I very much want.” He said in the same, thick tone. 

Keith stood quickly and shakily, hands fumbling for a moment at the waist of his pants. He was still  _ shy _ and the sudden rush of it washing over him had his cheeks turning red again as his gaze flicked up towards Shiro’s. He bit his lip, worrying at the flesh with his teeth for a moment as he kept his eyes locked with Shiro’s and slowly pulled his pants down. 

Shiro couldn't help but smirk at the tone in Keith's voice when he said he  _ wanted _ it. Somehow there was still some  _ doubt _ in his mind, lingering, that what had happened before was  _ only _ because of the effects of the strange plant. But with this… The plant was long since out of their systems. This was just… Him and Keith. Keith and him. When Keith stood and moved to tug off his pants, Shiro's gaze dropped to his waist before flicking up to Keith's face. But catching the look in his eyes, he found himself stuck there, watching Keith's face as he tugged off his pants. 

Stepping out of his pants, Keith stood properly again, finally breaking their gaze to look down the length of his own body and adopt a shy posture as he moved back over to Shiro. “Are you sure…?” He had to ask. He wasn’t expecting Shiro to say ‘I love you too’ when he confessed, of course not, but whilst the other man was clearly  _ interested _ in him and had said Keith made him happy, he still hadn't outright  _ said _ he liked him  _ like that _ . So he wanted to check; he didn’t want Shiro to regret it and Keith knew that once he began touching the other man again he’d not be able to stop.

It was only when Keith finally looked away that Shiro managed to look down, to take in the sight of the other man's body as he moved closer again. The question took him off-guard and he blinked for a moment. He thought the tenting of his pants would have been an obvious enough answer. But… it struck him that Keith was probably suffering from the same questioning as he was. And that thought melted his confusion into something warmer, more tender. Shiro reached out, urging Keith closer, urging him to bring his legs to either side of Shiro's knees. He pressed a kiss to the smaller man's hip. And another. 

Keith moved easily when he was tugged at, spreading his legs enough to be able to stand with Shiro’s knees between his own. The kiss to his hip was unexpected and it made Keith jolt slightly with pleasure, the second one making his dick twitch visibly. His face was  _ really _ close… so close to his crotch and looking down on the other man there had all sorts of feelings making Keith’s body flush with heat.

"I've been sure about this for a long time." Shiro's eyes shifted upwards to look at Keith's face. "Just… didn't think you would want  _ this _ … with  _ me _ ." Shiro's fingers splayed across Keith's hips, stroking gently as he dropped his gaze again, eyes drifting down across his chest and stomach. 

“I… I want  _ this _ … And more… n-not just… sex…” Keith fumbled around the words in his mouth clumsily. His flushed features even darker and his hips were stroked at and Shiro dropped his gaze. 

"Not just sex…" Shiro shook his head, confirming the words. "I… Heh… I've lost track of how many times I've just wanted to reach out and  _ touch _ you. Just… because you were  _ there _ …" Shiro looked away briefly, cheeks tinted with redness. But he looked back quickly enough, unable to keep his eyes away. Shiro's gaze dropped lower still before settling on Keith's cock, flushed pink and leaking. 

"Look at you…" Shiro marveled quietly. He moved one hand to stroke at him for a few movements, watching the way the hardened length twitched under his touch, the way Keith reacted when he touched him, before stopping to tug his own pants down to mid-thigh and urging Keith back into his lap. 

The uttered words as his erection was all but stared at had Keith’s length throbbing and a pearl of precum oozed out to kiss a lazy trail down the underside of his length. Then a hand was on him again and stroking and Keith’s hands gripped hard to Shiro’s shoulders as his hips bucked. “Haah… nh.” Then it was gone and Keith  _ did _ make a sound of frustrated disappointment. Only to swallow it a moment later as Shiro exposed his own cock and invited Keith into his lap. His breath hitched harshly but he didn’t hesitate, Keith crawled up until his knees were on the bed and he was settled on Shiro’s thighs, their cocks naked and swollen between them.

Shiro looked down between them, his own cock twitching at the sight of their bodies—their  _ cocks _ —so close together. He urged Keith closer still until he could take them both into the palm of his hand, stroking with his grip holding them together. Shiro let his jaw drop around a shaky moan at the sensation, his fingers of his free hand dancing along to Keith's ass, teasing along the cleft of it. 

Keith slipped closer at Shiro’s urging and then let his head fall back again when their cocks were held together. Shiro’s stroking had his hips nudging back and forth eagerly and the feeling of the sensitive underside of his cock slipping along the thick length of Shiro’s was amazing. Then the cool metal of Shiro’s right hand was stroking across his ass and teasing him in a way that made him groan and buck his hips.

"Maybe you should take over here…" Pulling back and instead taking the small bottle into his right hand, Shiro coated the fingers of his left liberally before tossing the bottle to the side. "So that I can… keep my focus somewhere else…?" His fingers trailed along the line of Keith's ass again, slicker this time, slipping down until he could probe against the ring of muscle there. He could feel it twitch at his touch and opted to simply knead against it with slow strokes. "Is… this alright?" Shiro glanced up at Keith's face. After what had happened, even if it  _ was _ entirely healed thanks to the pods, he didn't want the man in his lap to be uncomfortable. 

“H-hnnh?” Keith blinked his eyes open and looked down at the other man as he took his hand away from their cocks. Licking his lips, Keith didn’t hesitate before taking over and wrapping  _ both _ of his hands around them. His strokes were slow and firm, squeezing their lengths together as he nodded at Shiro’s words. Then there was a cool slickness being smeared along the crease of his ass and Keith  _ mewled _ at the sensation of the tight ring of muscle being kneaded at, much to his horror, his face burning bright red as it dropped into a humiliated expression. Then Shiro was  _ asking _ him and Keith wanted to whimper because he was so embarrassed, his hands faltering in their pace. Did he want it? Was it alright?  _ “F-fuck… yes _ .” 

When Keith wrapped his grip around them both, Shiro's hips bucked into the touch with a sharp, choked sound, the squeezing and stroking with the other's cock pressed against him almost overwhelmingly good. Shiro faltered in his pace at the sound Keith let out, eyes fixed on the blush on the younger man's cheeks. That  _ sound _ … Shiro could feel his cock twitching slightly in Keith's grip, leaking another trail of precum down the underside of his shaft. It only served to make the movements between them more slick. 

But at Shiro's question, Keith seemed to falter and Shiro paused. He searched the other man's face until he got his answer. An answer that sounded nothing short of  _ drenched _ in need and want. Eyes fluttering shut for a moment, Shiro shuddered before opening his eyes again to watch Keith carefully. "If you want me to stop or slow down… You just tell me. I… I want this to feel  _ good _ for you…" Shiro pressed one finger in slowly, starting with slow, shallow thrusts of the digit and gradually getting deeper as he picked up his pace.  

“I’ll… tell you. D-don’t stop…” Keith was more breathless now, his arousal had climbed and his embarrassment made his lungs ache. Then a finger was pressing in and Keith inevitably tensed at the intrusion, flashes of what had happened making him clench his teeth and focus his gaze on their cocks as he stroked faster. This was just  _ Shiro _ , it was his hand not a tentacle. But as Shiro began to thrust that finger within him Keith  _ did _ relax and his pace slowed a little again on their cocks as pleasure made another burst of precum smear across their cocks. “Mnh.” 

After a while Keith began to push back, hips rolling back onto the digit before forwards into his hands. His mouth hung open around heavy pants as he tried to make Shiro feel good, each upward stroke ending with a press and a swirl of one of Keith’s thumbs across the leaking tip of the other man’s swollen cock. 

"It's okay… Keith nnh… You feel so good… Just relax for me… You're doing fine… S'good…" Shiro breathed the quiet praises and reassurances between slight groans, urging Keith to relax. He was worried about this… Maybe they should have taken things  _ slower _ , waited before letting things get this far—plant-fueled lust notwithstanding. But the other man  _ did _ seem to be relaxing the more Shiro kept moving. And he seemed to be getting into it if the way he started moving his hips was any indication. Shiro shuddered at feeling Keith's cock thrusting against his, movements slick. 

The touches to his own cock and the  _ teasing _ at the head of his dick had Shiro's breaths coming sharper, harder between choked moans. On some level, he wondered  _ when _ he'd gotten so into having the slit of his dick teased at, chosing to  _ not _ attribute it to that  _ thing _ that had been probing inside of him. No… it was just  _ good _ when it was Keith touching him, Keith who he'd  _ wanted _ to have touch him for so long. "K-keith… Fuck…" 

Keith didn’t miss the way Shiro was reacting every time he made the effort to tease at the tip of his cock. The way the other man’s breathing picked up in pace and harshness, the way he was moaning more and louder. Keith groaned and changed the angle of his hands, releasing his own erection because he’d cum far too soon otherwise. Instead he concentrated just on Shiro, one hand stretched around the thick base of his cock and the other remaining at the tip to tease the very end. 

“It’s… It’s ok… more now, is ok…” Keith's voice held more desperation than he’d thought it would, his body aching for more,  _ craving _ for Shiro to stretch him open and there was no way he was going to stop at just fingers. He’d waited long enough and even if it was unwise Keith  _ wanted _ him.

Shiro was going to lose it. Then Keith moved to  _ just _ stroke him with both hands, stroking along his length and teasing at the tip of his cock, Shiro nearly  _ did _ lose it, a harsher moan bubbling out of him on a huffed breath. "H— _ hah _ …  _ Keith _ …" The shudder that wracked his body was noticeable, intense. He focused on his breathing for a moment, not wanting Keith to stop but not wanting this over all too soon either. 

When he was urged for more, Shiro didn't even think to hesitate. He slipped a second finger alongside the first, slowing his pace again and working it back up. Keith was hot and tight around his fingers. More than he'd even imagined. And Shiro couldn't help his thoughts drifting to the idea of  _ fucking _ the man straddling his lap. Even though he knew they  _ shouldn't _ . Not after… Not  _ yet _ … Shiro started scissoring his fingers regardless, stretching the other man out more. "You feel so good…" Shiro purred his words, leaning in briefly to press a kiss to Keith's chest, moving to squeeze at his hip. 

When a second finger was being pressed into him, Keith tensed again. The burn and stretch of muscle was strange but surprisingly pleasant and he watched Shiro’s face to calm himself. It happened more quickly this time, his body opening up to the thrusting digits that began to scissor and widen him more. “NNgh- I… ah…” Keith dropped his head to Shiro’s shoulder, body trembling as he pushed himself back onto the fingers and ground down hard when they were fully inside. The motion made Shiro’s fingers against his prostate and his body squeezed and twitched around the fingers, cock dripping between them. “Nmghhh  _ pleasee _ .” Keith whimpered, finally. 

Shiro's gaze flicked back to Keith's face, unable to keep his stare but watching him melt into the sensation all the same. Shiro groaned at the way Keith ground down on his hand, pushing his fingers as deep as they could go. Shiro teased with small motions of the tips of his fingers. "What…?" The question was breathless, quiet. "What d'you need, kitten? Talk to me…" 

Keith really wanted to keep teasing at Shiro’s cock, he wanted to make the other man come  _ more _ undone. It was a thrill and it was a complete turn on even when he was already vibrating with need. But at the same time he wanted to feel that cock inside of him, even if it burned with how thick it was. Keith had waited long enough.  _ Years _ . And if he did get too hurt there was always the pods; a short nap in one of those would fix anything that could happen here. Right?

So when Shiro wiggled the tips of his fingers torturously against Keith’s prostate, he whimpered again and rolled his hips back and forth in another hard grind. Being called  _ kitten _ had him pressing his face against Shiro’s neck to hide the embarrassment and the shy smile before he tumbled into another harsh moan. “N-need… you… nhh…” Keith squeezed the crown of Shiro’s cock with both hands, cupping and twisting his grasp against it. “C-cock in me…  _ please _ …”

Keith grinding again his fingers was… really something. Shiro drank in every whimper, every moan, every soft sound that was offered up to him. But then Keith was  _ squeezing _ at his dick and  _ begging _ for Shiro to fuck him. Shiro's breath hitched. He could  _ feel _ how tight Keith was around him, even if he'd loosened up a lot already. He  _ knew _ his cock wasn't exactly  _ easy _ to handle. It was… it was a terrible idea. 

Shiro's thoughts drifted back to that strange tentacled beast and the way Keith's stomach had bulged with the force and  _ volume _ of its onslaught, the way Keith's body had  _ broken _ from it. It had been  _ fascinating _ and  _ arousing _ and  _ horrifying _ to watch. And while he knew he couldn't do damage to  _ that  _ level… Shiro didn't want to risk hurting Keith at  _ all _ . He added a third finger beside the first two. "Are… are you sure…?" It was tight but… not painfully tight around his fingers at least. "It would… nnh… be more than this… I… want to—  _ fuck _ do I want to but I… I don't want to hurt you…" Shiro's words went quieter at the end, his head tipping forwards to nuzzle at Keith's chest briefly before he pressed a light kiss there and pulled back. "You think you can handle it?" 

Keith couldn’t stop his hips from grinding down now, the mess between them from his leaking cock was impressive to say the least and even his ears burned with heat from how flushed he was. He wanted this so badly, he  _ needed _ it. He wanted Shiro to erase the memory of the sensation of the tentacle that ripped through him. Then Shiro pressed a third finger into him after asking if he was sure and it was  _ tight _ again and his body burned and ached around it. 

“I  _ need _ y-you… Shiro.” Keith tried to gather his wits enough to speak clearly. Finally moving his hands away from Shiro’s cock, Keith gripped the other man’s shoulders and pulled back. He cupped Shiro’s face and urged the older man to look at him, his own expression dizzy with arousal but sincere. “I need… need it to be… nhhh you…” Keith had to close his eyes for a moment, the ache in his lower body making him tremble but he eased it by moving back and forth a bit more quickly. “I wanna think of you. Mnh… when I touch myself… n-not that…  _ thing _ … it feels  _ g-good… nnh… please… T-Taka-shi. _ ” Keith ducked his head, mouth hanging open as he panted harshly as the once more increasing pleasure. It was more intense now, the stretch adding something, making it  _ better _ .

Shiro stifled a disappointed groan at the loss of sensation to his dick, hips arching slightly to chase the contact. But then Keith was gripping at his shoulders and then his face. Shiro's gaze flicked over his features, taking in the need behind them but also the vulnerability in his eyes. He felt frozen in place as Keith spoke about  _ thinking of him when he touched himself. _ Shiro could feel the heat tinting his cheeks, embarrassment adding to arousal as his heart fluttered. Keith moaning out his name, not just the nickname everyone called him by but his  _ given name _ crumbled the last of his hesitation. 

With his right hand, Shiro moved to catch Keith's chin, carefully urging him to look at him again. "If it's too much, we stop. For now. There's no hurry. Understand? We can get there another time." Shiro moved to catch the smaller man's lips in a light kiss. And another to chase it. 

Keith looked back at Shiro when he was urged to, licking his lips nervously when Shiro stated his terms. He nodded, agreeing but not sure he’d even admit if it was a  _ little _ too much because his body would get used to it and he wanted this too much. Keith pressed back into the kiss, making it harder and then the second to follow, too. 

Pulling back, Shiro grabbed up the little lube bottle again, coating his cock in the slick substance, movements hurried. He hissed slightly at the chill to his heated skin. Wiping off the excess onto the sheet beside, he moved his hands back to Keith's hips, urging him up and into position. 

The other man stroking the slick lubricant over himself had Keith’s gaze dropping and he groaned. The lack of fingers filling him was strange and when Shiro began to coax him into place Keith went eagerly. He shifted his knees on the bed and pressed his stomach against the other man’s chest as the hands on his hips only served to fuel his need more. Then he was reaching back and down, arching his spine to grip Shiro’s slick cock and hold it in place as he began to drop his weight down onto it. He closed his eyes, brows creased as his mouth hung open around harsh pants. Shiro felt so much bigger than he’d thought, but he was determined and soon enough his weight helped press the crown of the other man’s erection into his body. Keith’s hand on Shiro’s shoulder squeezed, nails digging into the flesh as he carefully moved up and down on just the first inch of Shiro’s dick to get his body used to it’s girth. He was silent the whole time, concentrating and  _ feeling _ with each rock of his hips.

Shiro gasped out at the touch wrapped around his dick, holding him in place. But then Keith was dropping down and Shiro bit his lip around a choked sound at the pressure and resistance. He wasn't sure this was going to  _ work _ … But then the other man's body was yielding. Slowly. And Shiro's jaw went slack with a shaky but soundless exhale. The sting of nails at his shoulder was sharp but only served to make his body all the more sensitive with the entirety of his focus on the head of his dick. 

" _ Hhhah…  _ nnh… K-keith… fuck…" Shiro cursed, gripping tighter at the other man's hips. Keith was  _ tight _ around him, the pressure just on the sensitive head of his cock driving him insane quickly. "Ngh…  _ shit _ …"  Shiro forced himself to relax his grip, focusing on stroking his thumbs across Keith's hips to distract himself from the urge to twitch upwards into the torturous heat. He wanted  _ more _ ; this was  _ torture _ . But he knew he needed to let Keith take this at his pace. At least for now. No matter how much he wanted to be buried entirely inside the other man with Keith's ass flush against Shiro's hips. They could be patient.  _ He _ could be patient. 

Keith bit his lip hard as he bounced in Shiro’s lap with small movements. The lubrication was already making lewd sounds and he finally let out a harsh moan as he dropped farther onto the other man. It felt so thick and  _ deep _ but he was sure there were only a few inches inside. Still it felt like there was no space left to go, or maybe it was just because he was so tense. So Keith pulled up and then dropped back down again with a whimper as his prostate was very much pressed at.

“O- _ oh… god! _ ” Keith suddenly felt like he was going to cum. It was strange and sudden and he let go of Shiro’s cock to grip both of the other man’s shoulders as he began to ride him clumsily. Inexperience showed plainly in the motions and the shake of his legs. 

Shiro's breaths were short, quick pants by the time Keith managed to start dropping lower onto his cock. He was  _ tight _ , so tight and hot and the stimulation only on the first three or so inches of his cock was driving him insane  _ fast _ . The other man's motions were clumsy but needy, the grip to his shoulders just the right side of too tight. 

Every time Keith moved down, the smaller man felt like his body was going to burn up, his prostate making his cock leak even more heavily and Keith didn’t think he’d  _ ever _ been so messy. He shifted his legs, trying to get a better angle for speed and managed to increase his bouncing motions slightly but not the  _ depth _ . “Nhghh… I… I feel… like… I’m c-cummingh…” His tone cracked around the words as he shuddered again, eyes shut and features heavily flushed.

When Keith managed to eek out his warning, Shiro shuddered with a desperate groan. He leaned forward to press a kiss to the other man's shoulder. "S'fine… You gonna be okay if I keep going, kitten? Nh… Need you… S'good…  _ Fuck _ you feel so good…" He wasn't done with this yet, didn't want it to  _ end _ . Shiro desperately wanted to cum, to cum with Keith wrapped around his cock. 

Keith was shaking with the effort of holding himself back when Shiro pressed a kiss to his shoulder and asked if he could keep going. “Y-yeah…  _ d-don’t stop… ah _ .” Keith wanted Shiro to keep going; he wanted this to carry on even though he was going to cum. Even  _ after _ he came. 

Shiro moved then, shifting his hands to hook under Keith's legs, taking the support out from under him and supporting him by the grip he held on his ass instead. His grip helped to spread Keith's ass slightly as Shiro took over the movements, trying to not go deeper than the thrusts the other man had settled them into. 

When Shiro grabbed him and literally pulled his legs out from under him, Keith wasn’t prepared. He scrabbled to cling to Shiro’s shoulders but almost at the same time the new angle and the fact Shiro was manhandling so  _ easily _ made him tumble over the edge. Keith came hard and his voice ripped out of him on a cry loud enough that he was sure Hunk would hear it even though there was an empty room between his and Shiro’s. But he didn’t care, his body tensing and nails scratching at Shiro’s shoulder blades as he tensed around the cock buried shallowly in his body. After a moment of tense trembling Keith relaxed again and let his head fall to Shiro’s shoulder as he panted and whimpered and moaned. Hands sliding lower on the other man’s back as he pressed close. “D _ hh… nhn… donstop… nnh… T-Taka… ah _ !”

Keith was surprisingly easy to maneuver as far as Shiro was concerned. And something about having him completely vulnerable like this, that Keith was  _ trusting him _ to have him completely vulnerable like this… It was  _ heavy _ , weighty. But then Keith was cumming hard and  _ clenching _ around Shiro's cock while practically  _ clawing _ at him. Shiro let out a cracked groan of a cry, hands tightening in their grip against Keith's ass as the overload of stimulation nearly sent him sharply and suddenly over the edge. 

Shiro slowed only briefly in his pace, focusing on his breathing as Keith trembled against him and leaned heavily on him. But then he was picking up his pace again, working up to where they'd been before. Pressing a few small, shaky kisses to the side of Keith's head, he panted for his breath, arms burning from the quick movements as he fucked the other man open on his lap. He slowly started to let himself lower Keith a little further until he was dropping him halfway onto his cock with each motion. But Shiro didn't dare to push him too much farther than that. Not this time, at least. "Nnh… I don't… nnh… know how much— _ hah _ —l-longer I can…  _ Ngh… _ " Shiro shook his head and opted to save his oxygen for the tremors wracking his body at the tight sensations around his dick. He wouldn't last much longer, he knew that much.

Keith was thankful for the slight slow in movement and even more so that they didn’t stop altogether. It wasn’t long before Shiro picked up the pace and Keith couldn’t even hope to catch his breath. The aftershocks of his orgasm were stronger than usual and each thrust continued to jab against his prostate. The overstimulation had a sob jolting out of him and when Shiro dropped him lower onto his cock Keith keened and bit down onto the apex of the other man’s neck and shoulder.

“I-… f-feel wierd aah.” Keith was certain his dick was  _ still _ hard, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of how turned on being with Shiro made him feel or if it was the constant thrusts against his prostate. The trembling in his body increased with the level of overstimulation and he sobbed again around Shiro’s name. It was all desperate and frantic and Keith thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He might have even been crying but it was hard to tell as he whimpered. “I… inside…  _ nh  _ you can… cum ins-side… Love you… ah… uh.” Keith made a strangled sound at the end of his words, he almost felt like he was going to pee himself and cum again.

Shiro cried out at the bite, a tremor running down his spine sharply. He was sure he would have marks there, Keith's bite bruised into his skin. His hands gripped tighter at Keith's ass in return. "L-long as it's… nnh… g-good weird…"  _ Fuck _ he was close, dropping the smaller man onto his cock repeatedly and hefting him back up with desperation. Keith's breaths sounded broken and hitching although Shiro wasn't sure his own were much better, voice choked around short, sharp grunts and longer moans. 

"Nnh… Keith… F-fuck…  _ Khh—NNH! _ " Shiro cried out as his climax hit him, harsh and sudden. He trembled and shook, holding the other man close to him as best as he could. His hips moved in short, small jerks for a moment before stilling as he rode out the rest of his peak. Keith's name was the only thought on his mind, his thoughts a wash of dizzy, heady pleasure. Shiro shuddered, peppering Keith's shoulder with small kisses as he came down from his high.

Keith nodded, it  _ was  _ a good weird, if not a little scary.  He was hovering on a strange precipice between too much and perfect as his body was hefted up and down along Shiro’s cock. Then the other man was crying out and cumming  _ inside _ and Keith could  _ feel _ it. The way Shiro’s cock pulsed and twitched within his body and the added  _ heat _ of his cum had Keith tilling his head back and arching his spine sharply.

Shiro was slowing down but Keith was still teetering on that strange edge and when the other man stilled and kissed his shoulder Keith whimpered desperately. Trembling and tense he pulled his legs toward his torso and the motion dropped him down a bit more onto Shiro’s cock. Enough to make him whimper again. “Ahh…  _ ooh g-god… ngh…” _ He was definitely crying now, overwhelmed by how good he felt but tense with the sensation of needing to pee  _ and _ cum… if it  _ was  _ actually the need to go to the bathroom and not because he’d been fucked through and past his orgasm.

Shiro's heart hammered. Keith  _ crying _ was concerning. And how much he was shaking. His chest clenched, wondering if it had been too much, if they'd pushed Keith too far too fast. But he didn't  _ seem _ uncomfortable. Just… overwhelmed. Shiro wasn't sure. He hesitated slightly, moving to kiss at Keith's cheek, tasting the salt of tears on his lips. "Hey… Hey are you alright?" 

Keith didn’t know what to do, he wanted to ask Shiro to keep moving, just a little bit, just so he could cum again. But at the same time he didn’t want to pee himself if  _ that’s _ what it was. Shiro’s concern was evident in his tone, though and as he kissed Keith’s cheeks he tried to nod. Small and shaky motions of his head but then Shiro was pulling him up and off and that sensation had him whimpering again and he was so  _ empty _ .

Shiro pulled Keith off of him carefully with a shudder at the sensation on his overstimulated cock. He settled the other man down into his lap instead. "Shh… shh… it's okay… It's okay…" Shiro brushed at the trails on Keith's cheeks with one hand, gripping at his side lightly. He tried to not worry  _ too much _ , at least not until he had an answer. Keith seemed like he was wound  _ too tight _ , tense and twitching. 

As Shiro stroked his cheek and tried to calm him, Keith shook his head and tensed again, his ass clenched around nothing and it felt  _ weird _ but he was cumming again without warning. Just as hard as the first time but  _ more _ and thin and watery enough that he was half sure he’d peed himself a bit. His voice cracked around the cry of release as he clung to Shiro all over again, jerking and sobbing the other man’s name as he finished and relaxed his hold. Out of breath and unable to open his eyes Keith murred tremulously as his cheek pressed to Shiro’s shoulder. Body finally languid in the other man’s arms.

Shiro's eyes widened when Keith came again suddenly, the smaller man shaking and trembling in his arms. His name still sounded  _ good _ on Keith's lips, even when it was half-sobbed in overwhelmed pleasure. Shiro held him close, letting the other man come down from his high slowly. 

Keith was thankful that Shiro was holding him so tightly as he came, and after. He was boneless by the time he was completely spent and a warm buzz was pulling a lazy smile across his features. Satisfied and elated and whilst what had happened in the forest of that alien planet had been traumatic, he was also somewhat thankful because otherwise they might not have ever got to this point. They would have continued on as friends, with a deep and trusting relationship but nothing more.

With Keith limp in his arms, Shiro waited a few minutes before trying to move. When he did, it was to shift them higher up onto the bed, keeping Keith clutched close to him but shifting him off to one side slightly. 

When Shiro moved them, Keith felt sore, muscles aching from exertion and being stretched out so much. He murmured a soft protest when Shiro shifted him to the side a bit, but muffled it when the other man wrapped around him. Keith returned the hold and shyly but cheekily clutched at Shiro’s ass cheeks with a sleepy murr. “Y’mine now… right?” Keith’s voice was hoarse but full of affection, eyes closed as he nuzzled at Shiro’s collar bones. 

Shiro was half ready to doze off. Pod healing was never a good rest for him. And then the exertion hadn't helped. Nor the emotional exertion. But Keith was warm and comfortable against him. He chuckled with a hum at the squeeze to his ass. But the question had his breath hitching. His. Him being Keith's and Keith being his. The thought sent a flurry of warmth through him. 

"Yeah… That… That sounds nice…" Shiro paused, nuzzling against Keith's hair with a stifled yawn. "S'long as you're mine too." He hesitated before clutching the smaller man closer, settling himself in. Shiro was quiet for a moment before he pressed a kiss against his hair, his next words mumbled but clear at their close spacing regardless. "…Love you too, y'know…"  

Keith loved the way Shiro laughed, every single different way, so the sound made his heart flutter again. The man’s words only increasing the sensation as Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist to cuddle him properly. “I’ve always been just yours.” Keith mumbled against Shiro’s skin, his ears feeling hot. 

But then Shiro was saying he loved Keith too and the smaller man's breath hitched at actually  _ hearing _ those words from his mouth. He felt overwhelmed all over again and nuzzled against Shiro’s chest as if the movement would quell the blush burning his face. “Love you…” Keith’s voice was shaking when he returned the words, full of emotion and fondness and  _ relief _ . Keith curled his legs up slightly, tangling them with Shiro’s as he began to doze off with a smile. 

“G’night, Takashi.” Calling the other man that was  _ special _ , it meant something because everyone else always called him Shiro, even before he went missing. This was just for him, just for  _ them _ . It wasn’t long after that Keith fell asleep fully, still wrapped around the man that he loved and content for the first time in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a wild ride from start to finish, you guys. We're so glad for how much positive feedback this fic has gotten. Y'all are nasty and it's glorious! Thank you all! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated and thanks for joining us for this tentacle misadventure!


End file.
